Into Another World, For the Love of a Halfa 4
by Lilith St. James
Summary: TEEN TITANS CROSSOVER. Danny has been released from the hospital, & ghost threats have stopped 4 the time being. Everything starts 2 go wrong when Danny & Sam transform infront of his parents. While fighting a ghost they r transported in2 another world.
1. Tell Me the Truth

**--Author's Note--** Hello again, from the Love of a Halfa crew… Well, just me really. And Regrem too, I suppose he helps out some. LoL. J/K. He's a huge help. This story I was originally going to do as the fifth story in the series, except Regrem threw a fit, and we can't him upset because he keeps me out of that dread zone called Writer's Block. So, just a note to new readers:

**This is apart of a series, For the Love of a Halfa, based on the TV show, Danny Phantom. It is in your best interest to check out the first three stories, For the Love of a Halfa, Return to Me, and Fast Forward. All you have to do is go up to the top and click on my penname. Go down to stories I've written, and click on them to read them. It's that easy! I will not be held responsible for those of you lowly people who don't understand what's going on. IF I GET ONE MORE REVIEW ASKING WHY SAM HAS GHOST POWERS… Well, it will not be good. **

Now, back to those readers who have been around since the beginning, or longer anyway.

Thank you all for sticking with me. You guys give me the strength to keep going! FtLoaH would not be were it is today with all of you. Now, this story is going to be slightly different from the others because while being a FtLoaH story, it is also a cross over story with Teen Titans. I've noticed that some of you are TT fans based on those who have also reviewed for my TT fic, Love is in the Air. But for those of you who aren't, well, you'll have to bear with me. Who knows, maybe I'll change your mind. Anyway, a quick summary for those who don't follow TT, like some of us do.

The Teen Titans is a group of teenage superheroes that live in Jump City. They live in Jump City Bay on a small island with their home, a giant T shaped tower, called Titans Tower. There are 5 Titans.

The leader, Robin, is the same Robin as Batman's sidekick. His superpower is the fact that he's crazy, really. He's the only member of the team with no superpower, but he's a great fighter.

Next, is Cyborg. An African American teen who was in an accident during his high school years. To save his life he was put back together using robotics. His superpower is mainly his cannon.

Then we have Starfire. She is an alien princess, and while being very smart, has a hard time understanding Earth. Her superpowers are bolts of light she can shoot from her hands called Starbolts. She can also fly and shot beams of light out of her hands.

Up next is Beast Boy. A green teen who has to make everyone laugh. His superpower is that he can turn into any animal.

Last, but not least, is Raven. She is a half-demon, whose father currently lives inside her mind and plans on using her to take over the world. She subdues her emotions to keep her father from getting out. She is a sort of telepath, and can using her powers to control objects. She can also heal.

And if that wasn't all long enough, I have another note to a reader. While normally I would send you an e-mail in response to your review, as you were not a registered user, I had no way of finding the needed information to e-mail you. Let this be a lesson to you, register.

Blossoming Orange Rose - Thank you for your review, and yes, I have been writing for a long time. Most of what I have learned comes from my wonderful teachers throughout high school who taught me all the rules of writing, and that I could break them. Yes, Spectre is not Sam's last name. This brings me to wonder if you have actually read the rest of the series, as this is covered in the first story, For the Love of a Halfa. When Sam is trapped aboard the pirate ship, she gives the name to the captain as her own. She takes the name on as a name for her ghost self, much like Danny Fenton becomes Danny Phantom. Spectre means a ghostly presence or apparition. In other words, a ghost. In it's use in Fast Forward, it becomes her 'penname' as a sort. Much like mine is MoonHawke. It is just something one goes by to keep themselves private. SpectrA is the name of the teacher who appears in 'My Brother's Keeper,' and is a twist on spectre, since she was also a ghost. Now, however, I must disagree with you in part. Sam's last name is NOT Yadot, and I am completely in wonder as to where you came up with this idea. On the Nick website, as well as during many episodes, they state that Sam's last name is Manson. I am quite sure many fans will agree with me on this one. So, I think you may wish to check your facts on this one. Anyway, thank you again for your review, and keep writing, it's the only way you'll get better.

Also, I have a new fan art that was originally for Fast Forward, but the whole image didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. I, however, felt that Danny and Sam turned out quite well, so I cropped the image for you. You can see it at the following address:

http :www . angelfire . com / magic2 / moonhawke / DS . jpg

You must type in the address because Angel Fire doesn't like to link, and FanFiction doesn't like to post websites. If you cannot see the image, try refreshing the page. If that still doesn't work, feel free to e-mail me and I will send you a copy.

All right, we're about to get this story started; I just have to plug for reviews once more. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 1 Tell Me The Truth**

Tears rolled slowly down Sam's face. It seemed she wound up like this more and more over the past week. Danny had been in the hospital for nearly a week since he had woken up. Didn't that mean he was supposed to go home?

Everyday after school she would take the bus over to the hospital and sit by his bed. They would talk about what happened during the day, and then work on homework, so that he didn't fall behind anymore. Then every night at nine Danny would fight with her to go home. He claimed it wasn't good for her to spend so much time at the hospital. That she should be at home, doing her thing, or even out patrolling for ghosts.

The vampire hunter ghost was still on the loose. What had Danny called him? she wondered. Oh, yes. Thokk. What an odd name, she thought wiping a tear away.

Deep down Sam knew that Danny didn't want her to see him hurting so much. And so, every night when she went to bed she would cry for him. She missed his touch, his kisses, his eyes, his smiles. Sam missed everything.

The day before Jessica had caught Sam before she had a chance to get on the bus. The brown haired girl wanted her to go shopping with her. Sam had a small feeling that this was Danny's doing. When she confronted the other girl about this Jessica denied it.

"Actually, it was Tucker," she offered. "He's worried about you not living because Danny isn't here. When was the last time you got out? Even to go patrolling?" She asked the last part under her breath, but Sam caught it.

"No ghosts have been seen since Danny got into the hospital. I don't know what's going on, but that's not important right now."

"Sam, if you spend all your time at the hospital I'm afraid you'll lose it." With a sigh, she agreed and went off with her friend.

With a sigh, Sam clicked off her lamp and climbed into bed. She wiped away the last of her tears before pulling the covers closer around herself.

She lay there for fifteen minutes without falling asleep. Even tossing and turning didn't seem to help. Finally she threw the covers off and got up.

Standing in front of the window, Sam took a deep breath. "I'm going ghost," she whispered causing the transformation into her other self, Sam Spectre.

Her black hair turned pure white, and the pajamas she was wearing changed into a black tank top and skirt, with a silver-white belt and tights, along with a pair of black boots with the same silver-white soles. When she opened her normally purple eyes, they shone a bright yellow.

Turning intangible, Sam floated through the window and then flew off into the night. Whenever she couldn't sleep, she usually took a nightly fly through town like this. She figured there was something about the night air that put her at peace with herself.

A few minutes later after she had flown by the docks, the park, and the old warehouse district, Sam found herself outside the hospital. What was she doing? Danny would be asleep by now, and the nurses would be lurking. She flew past some of the windows anyway, trying to look inside.

Everything was dark inside. She floated a few feet away from the building and gave a small sigh. As she was about to fly away she heard a window open.

"Sam?" a voice whispered into the night. It was Danny.

She blinked twice before floating over to the boy who was half hanging out the window.

"Um, hey. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I should be, but I have nothing to do most of the day anyway. Besides, I was thinking about you."

A blush crept across her face. They had been dating for months and she was still embarrassed when he showed affection towards her.

"About me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I heard the nurses talking to the doctor after you left."

"What's wrong? Is it something serious? They said you were getting better!" she whispered trying to keep her voice low. Panic still filled her words.

Danny gave a small, silent laugh. "I'm fine, Sam. They were just saying that I was going to be released tomorrow. In time for school. Will you come and pick me up?"

The boy made it sound like a date. It was now her turn to laugh. "Of course."

"Sam?" he asked reaching a hand out towards her.

She took it and floated even closer. The pair was only inches apart, looking into the others eyes. For a moment she looked deeply into the blue eyes she had fallen in love with.

He smiled softly at her. "I've missed these, your yellow eyes."

Again, another blush. "And I've missed your green ones." She was of course talking about the glowing green eyes that came with his transformation.

"I love you," he whispered before leaning in for a short kiss.

When they broke apart, Sam was ready to start crying again.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why did you do it Danny? Why did you have to risk your life for me? I was horrible to you, and treated you like dirt. Why did you fight for me?"

"I thought you already knew that Sam."

She shook her head in slight anger at herself. A tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away and held her face to look at him.

"I love you Sam. I'd give up everything to make you smile."

"I love you too, Danny," she said with a small smile.

"Now, you need to go to bed," he told her with concern. "Knowing you, you haven't slept most of this week."

So he noticed, she thought. At least he was kind enough not to offer a suggestion as to what she was doing with her time awake.

"All right. I'll be here early in the morning."

"You better," he threatened with a small laugh.

She nodded, and they said their goodbyes before she flew off into the night.


	2. In Your Arms

**--Author's Note-- ** Hello, hello, and welcome back to Into Another World! I'm having a bit of trouble thinking of what to say, I just woke up after all. Oh well, you all can deal. All my mind wants to think right now is 'One more day, one more day, it's my birthday tomorrow!' Only not so much in complete sentences. lol. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'm earning my rating in this chapter. Dir-ty. Sorta. It could be a lot worse, so use you're imagination. Hmmm… let's do some review responses to the people I'm too lazy to e-mail.

T**ailsy101** – Of course I wouldn't leave Danny in the hospital. Where would the story be in that? Well, aside from some ghost haunting the hospital and killing small children… But that sounds like an episode of Buffy I once saw. Oh well. As for Danny and Sam transforming, well, I'll let you guess at that.

**Divagurl277** – I always look forward to seeing your reviews. Thank you kindly, and I hope this is soon enough for you.

**Miss Ginny** – Thank you so much for enjoying my series. I'm glad you like it. As for the Titans, I can't give everything away, but I can certainly tell you the pairings. They will be the same as my Teen Titans' story 'Love is in the Air.' Beast Boy and Raven, Robin and Starfire, and possibly Cyborg and Jinx. I haven't decided on the last one yet, but the others are my favorite pairings.

**silent:tears:fall** - Thank you also. It's wonderful to hear that you enjoy my work. Don't worry about the Titans, they'll be there. How, where, and what, I can't tell you. It's a secret. But I can tell you the when, Chapter 3 or 4, leaning towards 4, but we'll see!

**Dannys-Ghostly-Girl** - Thank you so much. I'm really glad that you like the stories so much. There is lots more DP goodness to come, I promise you. I hope you have a very Merry Yule, and a Happy New Year as well.

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley** – I cannot tell you how much I enjoy seeing what you think. Short and sweet, as always. Thank you for sticking with me through all these stories! And I hope this is soon enough for you!

**kitty00240** – Interesting number, lol. Sorry, just a thought. New, slightly. Regrem kindly forgot to mention to me that there was in fact one other Teen Titans and Danny Phantom crossover. I sadly cannot remember the author, but it's called 'Danny in Jump City.' I enjoy reading it very much, but I think mine will be better. lol. Daydreaming isn't all that bad, how else do you think I came up with the idea for the stories? Merry Christmas to you and yours. And I'm sorry about your little pickle. lol.

**truesteve **– Yes, we're back, we're back in black… Sorry, AC/DC breaking through there. Anyway, I'm so happy that this is your favorite series. I hope you find this story up to par with the others. And no worries, there's one more story in the works for after this one, and probably more. We have to figure out who that cloaked figure is sometime, don't we? Maybe. lol. I look forward to seeing what you think.

**liketotallayvalleygrrl19** – Yeah, I must admit when Regrem approached me to write this story I was a bit taken back because I had only just become a Titans fan. But now that I've watched most of the episodes 20 times, I think I finally have a feel for the characters. Thank you for your vote of confidence, and I hope it's up to your standards!

All righty, that's everyone who reviewed so far… well, except for Regrem, but he e-mails me like every day, so I already talked to him about his review. P Anyway, if you get bored after reading this, check out Demigod's 'Seven Years of Bad Luck in One Day' which has lots of BB/Rae goodness. And Happy-Raven's story that he based it on. Hmmm… I seem to be plugging again… oh well. One last plug for a nice round 3. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 2 In Your Arms**

The next morning Sam was completely refreshed. While she had gotten even less sleep than the rest of the week, the idea of finally going to school with Danny was heart lifting.

Dressed in her normal clothes; black tank top, green skirt, purple tights, and black boots, she waited in the waiting room for the nurses to release Danny.

He signed another piece of paper and finally they were done. The two walked back outside without saying a word. A grin was plastered on each of their faces. It had been nearly two weeks, longer if you counted Sam's being out of it, since they had been alone like this.

Once they reached the end of the block and headed towards Amity High School, Danny took Sam's hand in his.

A very surprised Tucker and Jessica greeted the couple at the front doors of the school.

"Danny! You didn't tell us you were being released so soon!" Jessica cried.

"You sure that they didn't remove your brain?" Tucker asked giving a soft knock on Danny's black hair.

The ghost boy gave a small laugh at this. "Yeah, I'm quite sure."

"Are you sure that it's all right for you to be going to school so soon? I'm sure the teachers wouldn't mind if you were out for another day or two," Jessica offered.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I can't get too behind. And if I spend another day in bed I think I'll go crazy."

"Liar," Tucker muttered.

"What was that?" Danny asked turning.

"You just wanted to see Sam," Tucker baited the other boy. A blush crept across Sam's face, which caused Jessica to laugh.

Danny flashed a wicked grin for a moment at his friend. "You're right. I couldn't stand the idea of you two spending the whole day with my girlfriend while I'm stuck in bed with fat, ugly nurses."

This caused all of the teenagers to bend over in laughter. It felt so good to be around Danny again, Sam thought. She doubted that she could last another day like this either. The nurses had refused to let her spend more than an hour with him now that he had woken up. What did they know about love?

As the group walked to their lockers, students had to give Danny well wishes. Many of them had been hearing rumors as to what happened.

"Hi Danny. I heard that you stopped a drug deal in the park, is that true?" a cute blonde the group had never seen before asked.

A blush crept across Danny's face, which made Sam jealous. "Uh, no, not really." Tucker and Jessica both shook their heads in disgust and headed off down the hall.

"Then you got hit by a car?" an upper classman asked as he stopped hearing what they were talking about.

"A car? Oh no, of course not," Danny tried. They couldn't tell them the truth, even if someone would believe them.

"That's all you could come up with?" Paulina asked stopping as well. "Pah-lease. I heard that Danny got beat up protecting a lost child and his dog by a gang." Sam's face grew red in anger at the appearance of the most popular girl in the school, and Danny's former crush.

"No, I'm sorry. It's none of those things. I can't really talk about it anyway," Danny told them getting annoyed.

"So it has something to do with the government! Was the FBI involved?"

"Come on Sam, let's catch up with Tuck and Jess," he said grabbing her hand.

Paulina glared at Sam as the couple began down the hallway again. Sam couldn't help herself; she stuck her tongue out at the other girl. Take that, she thought to herself.

"It's going to be like this the rest of the week. I can tell," Danny sighed once they broke free from the group of students.

Sam was still glaring behind them at where Paulina had been. "Sam? Sam, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" she asked turning back to Danny. "Oh, nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me. You know it breaks my heart," he said giving her a sad look.

"It's just… her," Sam whispered.

"Paulina?"

"Well, yeah. She's prettier than I am, and—"

"And I had such a huge crush on her?" Danny finished. Sam just nodded.

"I think you're the one who's had their brain messed with. I've always loved you Sam. I only said that I liked Paulina to make you jealous. But none of that matters know. You have to trust me when I say I love you completely. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Danny. And I love you too, more than you'll know. I could never lose you. I accepted this," she said motioning to herself, "because you were there with me. Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise," Danny said giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Aww… Isn't that so cute?" Jessica asked louder than necessary.

Danny and Sam broke apart, both in matching bright red blushes.

Tucker clicked a picture with his PDA and laughed at the couple. Those two always seemed to turn up at the wrong time.

"Come on, already. We're going to be late for class!" Jessica urged them on.

---------------------------------

The day moved on slowly. By the time the final bell rang, Danny was ready to fall asleep, and Sam was right there with him.

Tucker and Jessica bid the couple a pleasant afternoon and headed off together towards the mall. This left Sam and Danny standing alone under one of the trees in front of the school.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Sam asked tilting her head at him.

"I dunno, we could go over to my house and watch a movie or something."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said with a smile.

Danny smiled back and took a hold of her hand. Together the pair headed towards Danny's house. Along the way Sam told him all of the latest gossip and going-ons at school. It felt like heaven for that long moment.

Once they reached Danny's house, they went inside and upstairs to his room. Sam looked around taking it all in. How long had it been since she stood in this room? Or this house even? Too long, she decided silently and smiled at Danny.

"What would you like to watch?" he asked picking through his pile of DVDs.

"I don't care Danny, you pick," she said walking over to him.

"Well, that doesn't help. Don't you have any idea?"

"Maybe," she teased with a sly grin on her face.

Danny turned towards the black haired girl and smiled back. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I bet you'd like to know."

"Of course I do," he pleaded. This just caused Sam to give a small laugh.

"Well, I suppose you've been a good boy today," she said before taking his hand.

"Not for long," he taunted and then moved his mouth to hers.

The two kissed deeply and ran their hands along each other. Passion engulfed them and soon they had pushed their way into Danny's closet. Taking a break for air, Sam whispered for Danny to close the door.

He kicked it closed and kissed her again running his hands through her hair. Sam pulled him closer to her as their tongues fought with each other.

"Danny?" a voice called from downstairs. It sounded like Maddie Fenton, Danny's mom.

"Ignore it," Danny whispered now before returning to the kiss.

"I think he's in his room, Mom," Jazz's voice filtered through the door. There were some footsteps on the stairs, but neither of the two teens noticed.

"I love you, Danny," Sam whispered looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Sam," he whispered back before kissing her again. Bolder now, he ran his hands over the front of her shirt.

A soft knock came at the door to Danny's room. When no one answered, Maddie and Jazz entered looking puzzled. A thud came from the closet.

The two Fentons looked at each other before pulling open the door.


	3. No Hiding Now

**--Author's Note--** Greetings and welcome to 2005! Okay, so this year has sorta started off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry that I got the LiitA chapter up before this one. The thing is, I already had that one finished so I figured, why not. Now, before you start with the hate mail, I made this chapter extra long. It's nearly twice as long as the other chapters. Hurray for that, right? Okay. Also, another note that will appear again once I get everything switched over, but all the fanarts for the stories are moving to another site. I'll post the new addresses on my profile page, as well as changing it in the chapters. So anyway, let's get on with the story, and please review!

**Chapter 3 No Hiding Now**

Jazz and Maddie Fenton opened the door of Danny's closet to see what the noise was. Inside Danny and Sam froze in shock. The pair of Halfas went intangible in fright and fell right through the floor and down into the lab in the basement. Turning tangible again, the pair fell right on top of Jack Fenton, who was working a new sort of portal.

The two female Fentons rushed down the stairs in shock and burst into the basement. A giant man in an orange jumpsuit, and two black haired teenagers were trying to get out of the pile they were in on the floor.

"Danny! Sam! What's going on? What happened?"

"Mom, I'm sure we were just seeing things. Danny and Sam were probably down here the whole time," Jazz said trying to calm her mother down. "At least I hope so," she added under her breath.

"Don't be silly, Jasmine. I know what I saw," Maddie snapped at the red-haired girl. "Daniel. Samantha," she said turning to the two teens that had just gotten to their feet. "Explain. Now."

When she used their full names, the couple knew they were in deep trouble.

Jack was too busy checking out the ceiling to notice what was going on.

Danny and Sam looked sheepishly at each other and Jazz looked worried beyond belief.

"Mom, it wasn't what it looked it."

"Of course not, Mrs. Fenton! We were going to watch a movie and I fell into the closet. When Danny was trying to help me up he fell on top of me."

"Not that. That," she said pointing at the ceiling. She was losing her patience.

"Oh, that. Umm… well, remember that accident Mom? With the Ghost Portal?"

"Of course, but you shouldn't have been snooping around our things like that. You know they're dangerous."

"You have no idea," Sam muttered.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"Danny, you need to tell her," Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded before continuing. "Well, you see, when I fixed the portal, something happened to me. My genes were mixed with those of a ghost, so now I can transform into a ghost mostly at will."

"Did someone say ghost?" Jack shouted, finally turning his attention to the others. He dashed down the latter and grabbed Danny's shoulders. "Where's the ghost?"

"Uh, Dad, I'm the ghost."

"Impossible! Ghosts are frightening, and scary. You're just Danny."

"I can change between being a ghost and being human. Normally, I can do it at will, but sometimes things happen that trigger part of my ghost powers."

"What do you mean trigger, Danny?" Maddie asked with a concerned look. Jazz looked like she was going to be sick.

"Like just now, when you walked in on us. You frighten us, so we went intangible and fell through the floor."

"We?" Maddie questioned.

"I'm getting to that, Mom. So, I've been fighting ghosts who break through the portal and sending them back. Tucker and Sam have been helping me. Except a few months ago, a ghost sucked Sam into the portal. We think that somehow when a human enters the Ghost Zone without aid from one of your inventions, their genes get mixed with those of a ghost."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Sam and Tucker had to follow me into the Ghost Zone once, and they used the Specter Speeder, and nothing happened to them."

"Really? How did it run?" Jack questioned Sam eagerly.

"Uhh…" Sam started.

"Jack, let him finish."

"Sorry, Maddie."

"Sam became a Halfa, just like I did."

"A Halfa?" Jazz asked now.

Sam nodded, "It's a term some of the ghosts have used. From what we guessed it means someone like me and Danny who are both human and ghost."

"But you're not a ghost!" Jack argued.

Danny sighed; his father had such a closed mind sometimes. "Yes, Dad. I am. Remember how the Fenton Gabber reacted around me?"

"I still say it wasn't working properly."

"It's true, Dad. I've seen him," Jazz put in with a sigh. "I'm sorry Danny. I tried to keep it from them."

"You knew?" Sam and Danny asked as one.

"Yeah. I found out during Spirit Week."

"That explains a lot," Danny muttered.

Danny's parents still looked as if they didn't believe them.

"I think we're going to have to show them, Danny," Sam said. He nodded in agreement.

"We're going ghost!" the two shouted together. In a familiar flash they were transformed into their alter egos.

Jack and Maddie's eyes went wide. "But you're that ghost we kept seeing!"

"Mom, Dad, meet Danny Phantom and Sam Spectre."

---------------------

For the rest of the night, Sam and Danny had to explain everything to his parents and sister. The more they talked; the more Jack and Maddie seemed to grow used to the idea. Even still, Danny knew it would take his parents weeks, if not months, to completely understand the idea.

Well, Danny thought to himself. At least now I don't have to hide my powers from them. That was one thing to be thankful for.

Jazz and Maddie tried their best to keep Jack away from the idea of doing tests upon tests on the two teenagers. Maddie finally told him that there was just no need to at this point. This got the ghost hunter to lose some of his wind.

Once the adults had wasted every question they had down to nothing, they finally let the kids leave the kitchen table. Maddie began to clear away the mugs while Danny and Sam headed for the front door.

Standing on the front steps they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Sam whispered turning her eyes away.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I pushed you into the closet."

"You weren't the one who made me transform. I did that myself, just as you did. Anyways, they were going to find out sooner or later."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. And I'm almost glad it happened this way. They knew there was no danger, and there was no real fighting going on. If they had spotted out at the school or mall, who knows what might have happened. We may have had to fight them for our lives."

Sam smirked at him. "Glad it happened this way?"

His eyes smiled back at her. "Yeah, all except for the whole them finding out about us thing, I think tonight was a good night."

"It was some movie, I have to say. We may have to finish it some other night." Her eyes flashed seductively at him in the night. This brought a stupid grin to Danny's face.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Danny said taking her hand. The pair transformed in a flash and lifted off the ground.

He wrapped his arm around Sam' waist and smiled at her. Sam nearly melted. It was just like that moment before Ember had cast the spell on Danny and had crashed into the sign. Watching Danny in the sunset like that, she had known that she was in love with him.

Why had it taken them so much to realize it? Everyone else knew. Maybe, she thought, it takes someone else to make to truly open your eyes.

------------------------

"You what?!?" Tucker shouted at the couple. Danny and Sam backed down slightly.

"We didn't mean to let it happen," Danny offered. This still didn't seem to make their friend feel any better.

"Why don't we just go announce it to the whole school while we're at it? I bet I could tap into the PA system."

Jessica just smiled brightly at the pair. "Well, I think it's kinda of sweet. The raw passion of it all."

Sam gave Danny a questioning look. "She didn't hear a word after the whole closet thing, did she?"

"I don't think so," he muttered.

"Tucker we know that you have a right to be mad, but there was nothing we could have done to stop it," Sam told him.

"Besides, it was only a matter of time until the ghost hunters found out that their own son was the ghost they were after," Danny said matter of factly.

"They're right you know," Jessica said, finally getting out of her dream world. "At least this way no one got hurt. What if his parents had turned one of their inventions on them? They could have been peeled or something," she said with a shiver.

"Yeah! And maybe now they'll actually try and figure out a way to keep ghosts from escaping from the Ghost Zone," Sam said hopefully.

Danny nodded now. "Very true. In fact I think my dad was working on some sort of portal thing when we fell on top of him last night."

"See? That's good news," Jessica told Tucker pointedly.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," Tucker pouted while he crossed his arms.

"Sam, write this date down. I think Tucker's officially turned into a girl," Jessica joked while elbowing Sam. This caused Tucker to pout even more.

"Come on you guys, we're gonna be late for class," Danny said with a sigh. There was no way this was no way this was going to end pleasantly.

The group trudged off down the hall making their way through the other students.

"Did you guys catch the new episode of Teen Tit—" Danny started but was cut off when he ran straight into Paulina. Sam's face grew a slightly redder color. "Oh, sorry Paulina. I didn't notice you," Danny said not really caring.

This made Paulina go as red as Sam. "Didn't notice me? How could a low-life like you not notice someone a strikingly beautiful as me?"

Tucker and Jessica eyed each other carefully.

"And to think, I was even going to let you carry my bag today," she huffed loudly. Other students were starting to stare now.

"I'll carry your books!" another boy cried from the crowd.

Paulina blew him off and instead kept her beady eyes fixed on Danny. "Well?"

"Well what?" Danny asked getting annoyed now.

"Are you going to carry my bag or not?"

"No, that's okay. We've gotta get going on to class now."

"What?!?" Paulina nearly screamed as Danny pulled Sam off into the crowd. "You get back here Fenton!"

Danny and Sam turned around to look at Paulina. Her beauty was fading as her face held rage for the black haired boy. With a sly grin Danny turned and planted a kiss right on Sam's lips.

"Sam, you're ten times prettier than Paulina is," he commented loudly after they broke the kiss. Sam went pink at this. She knew she was going to be killed by the popular girl, but right now she didn't care.

The couple then headed off with Tucker and Jessica. Their friends couldn't believe the scene that had just unfolded before their eyes.

"You two are so dead!" Jessica giggled.

"That's not a good thing, stupid," Tucker sighed at the brown haired girl.

"It's romantic! Like Romeo and Juliet! Fighting, wars, love, death. Their love knows no bounds!" the girl rambled on as they took their seats. This just caused Sam and Danny to blush. Neither thought it was quite as much as all that.

The Halfas knew that they were in for another battle after school, but exactly what sort of battle they were to face was uncertain.


	4. Getting Away From It All

**--Author's Note--** Sorry for the lateness, I'm still getting used to my new schedule. Anyway, I've made it longer as well to make up for it. I'm sorry! Of course, if you wanted to, you could really think of this as an early posting, right? right? lol. That would be too much to hope for. Any who, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

**Chapter 4 Getting Away From It All**

Whispers about the scene from that morning were flying in every direction. The four friends ignored them for the most part. However, every so often a rumor would be so outrageous that Danny or Sam couldn't hold their tongue.

When lunch finally rolled around the group had no choice but to eat outside. Gossip had spread to every student in the school and half of them wanted to confront Danny and Sam about it.

Paulina was playing up the part of the poor, abused girl who had only had the deepest crush on Danny since the day she had met him. This had caused two of the football players to come after Danny between second and third period.

"Man, this quiet feels kinda good," Tucker said, leaning against a tree.

"Tell me about it. If I have one more girl ask how I stole Danny away from Paulina, I'm going to scream," Sam muttered as she curled up next to Danny.

"You guys should totally go ghost on her ass, and blast her into nothing!" Jessica told them excitedly.

"No, I don't think that would be a very good idea," Danny informed her.

"I suppose you're right," Jessica said with a sigh. "Anyway, since Sam's been out of commission of awhile," the girl continued, tiptoeing around the fact that Sam had been under a spell that made her turn against the rest of them.

"I grabbed the comics for you to check out, and Danny, I made you guys a tape of some of the best episodes," the brown haired girl said handing over a bag to the couple.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Basically, while we were trying to figure out what was wrong with you Jessica had thought that she had seen something like the situation somewhere else. Her first thought was that it was in one of her comic books, thus we spent a night going through each and every one of them. Then we moved on to cartoons based on comics," Danny explained.

"I wish I had that much time on my hands," Sam muttered.

"So after reading the comics and watching the cartoon, I kinda got that boys hooked on the Teen Titans," Jessica finished.

"And just what is the Teen Titans?" Sam asked.

"A group of teenager superheroes fighting for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza!" Jessica cried happily.

Danny opened the paper bag and handed the first issue to Sam. "Here, see for yourself. I think you'll like it," he said with a smile.

Sam nodded and took the comic. Her eyes moved slowly over the cover looking at the different characters and the large 'Teen Titans Go!' logo.

"That one is Starfire, she's an alien princess," Danny said pointing to a red haired girl, "That's Raven, she's a telepath," a purple haired girl in a blue cloak, "Cyborg, he's part robot," an African-American teen with robotic parts, "Beast Boy, a shape shifter," a green boy, "And Robin, he's the leader," and the last one was a black haired boy with a mask.

"Hmmm, sounds interesting," she told him opening the book. Danny wrapped his arms around her and read with her.

Jessica glowed at the scene and Tucker merely rolled his eyes. After a moment the two returned to eating their lunches and talking about the test in their Social Studies class the next day.

The three male Titans started out fighting a group of ninjas, which turned out to actually be them playing a video game. Once the two girls entered the picture then it switched to show the villains.

"This is the Hive. It's a school for training villains basically," Danny told her.

"And what does H.A.E.Y.P. stand for?"

"Hive Academy for Extraordinary Young People," Danny said. "The main people from the Hive are Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx," he mentioned pointing to each one.

"Nice outfit," Sam said looking at Jinx.

Danny laughed, "Yeah, Cyborg has a crush on her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they said so in one of the episodes."

Sam nodded and continued reading. The three villains attacked the Titans and there was a battle, like usually happens in super hero comics.

Once the Hive was defeated the scene changed to show a woman and a man in a mask talking. The Hive members were merely playing a training game to see if they could defeat the Titans.

"The one in the mask is Slade. He's the main villain," Danny informed her as she turned the page again. Sam nodded in response.

After Sam had finished the comic, she closed the book and handed it back to Jessica. "That was really interesting. Can I borrow the rest?"

"Of course. That's why I brought them, silly girl," Jessica said with a laugh.

A bell sounded from Amity High waking the teenagers from their conversation.

"I guess lunch is over. We better get back," Tucker said getting up.

The four of them trudged back towards the school and on to their next classes. Sam tucked the comic books into her bag as they walked.

For the rest of the day whenever there was a free moment, Sam had her nose in one of the Teen Titans issues. If she ran into Jessica in the halls she would hand back two or three issues.

During the last period, Sam finished the last issue and returned it to Jessica.

"After school we should go to your house and watch the video. The cartoon is so much better than the comics!" Jessica whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be cool," Sam whispered back.

-----------------------------

After the final bell had rang, most of the group had met up outside the front doors. Danny, Tucker, and Jessica stood at the bottom of the stairs watching the rest of the students heading home.

"Anyone know where Sam is?" Danny asked, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"I don't know, she took off right after the bell rang," Jessica muttered.

"Wait, wait, I think I see someone coming! Oh, never mind, it's just Paulina," Tucker said really loudly at the popular girl and her two football players walked past, each giving them a dirty look.

Jessica, taking a leaf out of Sam's book, stuck her tongue out at Paulina. The girl made a loud 'hmph' and turned away from the other teenagers. Danny and Tucker broke down laughing at the scene.

"That was a good one Tucker," Jessica said giving her friend a pat on the back.

"Yeah, nice one," Danny agreed.

Another group of football players and some of the other lesser popular girls were making their way down the steps.

"Hey Valerie," Tucker said with a sigh and a slight wave.

Jessica gave the boy a dirty look that he didn't see. Danny just shrugged at her.

While the group was still focused on the students who were walking away, Sam burst through the front doors and jumped into Danny's arm.

"Hi!" she said with a smile.

He laughed at her and asked where she had been.

"I just had to get something from my locker. Now, let's go to my house and watch that video!"

"Yeah, let's get a move on!" Jessica agreed.

Danny put Sam back onto her feet and the group headed off after the other students.

-----------------------------

It was getting dark outside by the time everyone decided to call it a night. The group had spent the last few hours watching all of the Teen Titans episodes that Jessica considered the most important. Nevermore, Haunted, Deception, Date with Destiny, Spellbound and a few others were just some of the episodes they had watched.

Before Tucker walked Jessica home, she promised to e-mail her some links to fanfics that Sam might enjoy. This left Sam and Danny standing alone of the front steps.

They both smiled at each other in silence before Danny wrapped his arm around Sam. "So, what did you think?"

"Yeah, those two are totally crushing on each other," she said still looking after where Tucker and Jessica had turned the corner.

"Which ones? Beast Boy and Raven, or Starfire and Robin?"

"Huh? No, I meant Tuck and Jessica. But yeah, both of those are heading somewhere."

Danny laughed as he pulled Sam closer to him. It was like her to forget everything that had been going on all afternoon to focus on something simple like that.

"I really missed you, you know," Sam whispered as she put her arms around Danny.

"I missed you too Sam."

"I don't want you to ever leave me again," her voice shook silently.

"I promise I'm never going to leave you again," he told her softly before leaning in for a kiss.

It was a moment before they broke apart. Again they stood staring at each other with a smile on their face.

"I suppose I should walk you home," Sam said with a sigh.

"We could fly," Danny offered.

"Yeah, but I like walking," she gave a smile. Danny knew that was only because it took longer.

"All right, let's cut through the park, it's shorter" he lied. Really the park was a couple minutes out of the way, but Sam didn't say anything.

The couple walked off hand in hand into the night. Neither said a word, but rather just enjoyed being next to each other. A few minutes later they arrived at the park.

Everything was still and silent. The swings swayed in the breeze, and the teeter-totter gave a loud groan. They walked down the path past the gazebo, pausing for just a moment to share a small kiss.

As they were about to continue on, they both stopped. Their eyes roamed the area, but found nothing. "Danny, I sense something," Sam whispered as a ghostly breath escaped her lips.

"Me too," he whispered with the same breath appearing.

A laugh cut through the air and the two Halfas looked at each other with a nod. "We're going ghost!" they cried out, transforming in a flash of light.

"I see the love birds are out for a little walk," a voice taunted as a figure appeared floating in the sky. It was the ghost from before, Thokk, which had sent Danny to the hospital.

Sam's eyes narrowed in hatred, and they both lifted off the ground.

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"What do I want? It is not what I want, little Halfas, but what my mistress wishes, and she wishes for you to die!" He sent a plasma blast at the two, forcing them apart.

Danny and Sam circled the figure once and stopped at opposite sides, surrounding him.

"Learned a new trick have you?" he taunted now.

Danny gave Sam a nod and she understood. It was time to take this ghost out once and for all.

Together they sent a double plasma blast at the ghost. Neither released the blast, but held him there in mid-air. He screamed in pain, and Sam wanted him to feel more. She wanted him to feel the way she had, kneeling over Danny's lip body.

She increased the power of the blast and Danny matched it. The light surrounding the ghost grew brighter and brighter. Before either of them realized what was happening it was too late.

The light imploded throwing the Halfas inward towards it.

"Danny!" Sam screamed reaching for him.

He grabbed a hold of her hand at the last moment, again swearing he would never leave her. The light completely surrounded them now and the world around them vanished.

What had happened, they both wondered.

Neither had time to wonder long, as they were thrown into the hood of a car and the squeal of breaks filled the


	5. A Welcome to Remember

**--Author's Note--** Hello once again FtLoaH fans! And the few TT fans who may have stumbled over here as well. For those of you who fit the latter, I have this to say: 'Join us! See the errors of your ways for not loving Danny Phantom and the D/S-ness of all that it is!' … Yeah, okay, I'm done now. LoL. I don't really have anything much to say, so let's go digging through the reviews. Yeah, I was too lazy to try and e-mail people this week… as well as most other weeks.

**PhantomXDaae** Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoy my stories, and I look forward to the cookies. LoL.

**Divagurl277** Here is your update.

**Purple Ghost Sausage** Yes, I thought that one was quite good. Don't you agree? And my other thought was, after reading all my other stories, haven't you realized that I enjoy my cliffhangers very much? I tend to get more reviews that way.

**dancingirl3** Yes there will be lots of Beast Boy/Raven remarks and mentions in this story. That's one of my fave TT pairings. The other pairings should be clear after this chapter, but if they're not, then I'm clearly not doing my job right.

**silent:tears:fall** Thank you very much. Yes, they were in the park, and then they flew into a bright light. Usually that means something bad is going to happen.

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley** All right, you were the one person I tried to e-mail this week because you're review got quite a reaction outta me. But sadly, you're address wasn't working, so too bad! There was spoilers in it and everything. I will tell you this though. You've been talking to Regrem haven't you? LoL

**DannyPhantomLover** I am quite glad that you read all of my DP stories and enjoyed them. Here's a cookie. I will keep continuing the stories until I run out of ideas, but somehow I always manage to think up a new one in the middle of one I'm working on. As for fast, I hope this is fast enough. I aim for once a week, if that suits you. If not, too bad. I could be like my friend Silver Lily, and update once every couple months. Would you like that?

**Jonakhensu** Uhhh… Thanks for the review?

**With Wind** I assure you, the cliffys will not die. They will just tone themselves down from time to time.

**Fanimation** Thank you, I'm glad you think so. I think I've gotten better with the characters as well, don't you think?

**scubagurl** Making out? Hmmm… I've never thought of that… I need to run this by Regrem! ::hurries off to make a note::

Okay, that's everybody. If you didn't see yourself there, that's because you didn't review! Don't you feel ashamed of yourself now? I should hope so. Now, go review!

**Chapter 5 A Welcome to Remember**

The Halfas were thrown into the hood of a car, and the squeal of breaks filled the air. As the car stopped, they were thrown from the car and into the street. Both had somehow returned to their human forms in the light. Danny lost his grip on his backpack, and it went flying into a nearby mailbox.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a voice screamed at them. It must have been the driver of the car.

Sam and Danny gingerly sat up, both completely sore all over.

"You can't just jump out in front of cars like that!" Sam gave Danny a puzzled look, and his eyes went wide. He knew that voice.

"I'm sorry, sir. We didn't mean to hit your car," Sam offered, looking at the ground.

"My car? MY CAR? This is my baby. Don't you call her a car. And she's not just any car; she's the T-Car!"

Now, Sam looked up in surprise. Standing next to the white car was an African American teenager, not much older than them, with robotic parts covering most of his body.

"Cyborg?" the two asked together.

"The one and only. Now why are you jumping out in front of my car?" he asked.

Sam wondered if they should tell him the truth or not, but most of her brain was still trying to figure out how Cyborg could be standing in front of them. Danny, however, didn't miss a beat.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to damage your car. It's just that we're lost and far away from home. We need your help."

Cyborg broke into a hearty laugh. "Damage the T-Car? You two really must not be from around here."

Sam smiled weakly at him, still sitting on the ground.

"Anyway, you said you need my help?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone but the Titans can help us," Danny told him.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to go to the police?"

Sam jumped in now. "But you guys are the best. Surely you don't think that the city police could do your job?"

"My job? Boo-ya! No way. Come on, get in. I'll take you to the Tower, and we'll have Robin decide what to do. But just so you don't get your hopes up, chances are he'll tell you to go to the police."

"We understand," Danny groaned as he got to his feet. He held out his hands and pulled Sam to her feet as well.

"Don't forget your bag," Cyborg said, motioning towards the dented mailbox. "And just how did you two not get a scratch on you?"

Sam shrugged as Danny jogged over to get his bag. "We must have hit it just right."

"Just right my shiny, metal behind," Cyborg muttered so that Danny and Sam couldn't hear. He climbed into the driver's seat.

Danny and Sam got into the back seat, and Cyborg took off for the Tower.

"So, you said you guys weren't from around here, right? Then, how'd you know about the Titans?"

"You guys are famous! No one is as cool as the Teen Titans," Danny told him. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Everyone talks about your latest battles, and how you guys defeated Slade."

A slight blush crossed Cyborg's face. He was starting to warm up to these two, even if they did hurt his baby.

"I'm really sorry we hit your car," Sam told him. "I guess we weren't watching where we were going."

"Ah, don't worry about it little lady. No harm done. Now, what did you guys say your names were?"

"We didn't. I'm Danny, and this is my girlfriend, Sam."

"So, what city are you guys from anyway? Some place nearby?"

"Uh, I don't think so. We're from Amity," Sam told him.

Cyborg scratched his head. "Doesn't ring a bell to me. Maybe one of the others knows where it is."

Danny opened his mouth to comment, but was cut off by the communicator going off.

"Titans, the Hive is attacking the city bank," Robin's voice rang out through the car. "Move out."

"I guess meeting the others is going to have to wait," Cyborg said. "I'll drop you off at the pizza parlor and I'll bring everyone else back after we kick some major ass."

"No, we can help!" Sam cried. She didn't want to be left alone in this strange city.

"Help? How can you two help?"

"Trust me, we can help," Danny told him. "Now just drive. Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx have probably destroyed half the bank by now."

Cyborg couldn't argue with that logic. Even if they were no help, it would make this faster. He pushed harder on the gas petal and they took off towards the bank. A part of his brain was nagging him about how this boy knew about the Hive, but he shook it off. Now wasn't the time to be worrying about silly little things like that.

Moments later, the T-Car pulled to a screeching halt in front of the city bank. Nearly half of the front of the building was destroyed, even though the other Titans were there.

Robin was directing people out of the bank, Beast Boy and Raven were trying to hold off Mammoth, and Starfire was chasing after Gizmo. This left Jinx completely uncovered and sending hexes at the building.

The three teens jumped out of the car, and Cyborg went after Jinx. Sam and Danny gave each other a quick nod. "We're going ghost!" they cried together, and a bright flash engulfed them.

Cyborg met Jinx's eyes, and they both paused for a moment. "Cyborg! A little help!" Robin shouted, throwing a handful of his explosive disks at Jinx. Cyborg quickly changed his arm into his Sonic Cannon and took aim. He fired just in time to set the disks off.

As the dust cleared, Jinx stood there, unharmed. Danny grinned at Sam with an 'I-told-you-so' look before flying into the battle. Sam just shook her head and took after him.

Down the block, Beast Boy had transformed into a T-Rex and was trying in vain to take a bite out of Mammoth. The strong man was holding the green teen's jaw wide open. Raven was muttering her incantation and throwing random objects at Mammoth, trying not to hit Beast Boy, but failing.

Further down the street, Starfire was trying to fight off Gizmo's spider legs. She fired starbolt after starbolt at him, but the small teen dodged them easily. Her voice cried out for Robin.

"Robin! Starfire needs you!" Danny shouted at the black haired teen as he sent a plasma blast at Jinx.

Robin gave Cyborg a puzzled look as he wondered what to do. "Don't worry, they're friends," Cy informed him. With a nod, Robin ran off to aid Starfire.

Jinx grinned widely as she flipped over the blast and landed gracefully on her feet. It reminded Sam of a cat almost.

"Who are your little friends, Cyborg? Can't the Titans take us on without the help of these lame ass losers?"

"Sorry, we're just not used to fighting enemies that are tangible," Sam added in a sort of mocking tone.

"Hmm. Well, you're not trying very hard," Jinx spat back.

"Maybe we don't want to hurt you?" Sam offered.

"Ha! I don't need your pity."

"We don't pity you, Jinx. We just don't understand why you're doing this," Danny broke in now.

"Why I'm doing this? Clearly you don't know who I am."

"We may know you better than you may know yourself," Sam told the purple haired girl.

Cyborg looked between the two new comers, completely disbelieving what he was seeing. "I thought you guys said that you could help, not annoy her."

"Yes, this is getting quite annoying. Maybe you two need a taste of some bad luck," she quipped before sending a hex towards Sam. Sam closed her eyes and went intangible, allowing the hex to pass right through her.

"What the—" Cyborg asked and Jinx's eyes nearly bugged out.

"We know you're not evil, Jinx. And no one knows this better than Cyborg, I think," Danny told them.

"You don't have to fight us. You can use your powers for good. Surely you can't tell me that everyone inside the Hive is evil hearted?" Sam questioned.

Jinx glared between Sam and Danny for a moment. "You aren't worth the trouble," she muttered, though they knew that their words had hit her deeply. The sorceress called for her companions and headed off away from the bank. Mammoth and Gizmo followed, though reluctantly.

Cyborg looked over the two teens as they landed on the ground and changed back into their normal state. How did they know so much about, well, everything?

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven headed over looking slightly worse for wear.

"Care to explain what that was, and who they are?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes at Cyborg.

"Hey, hey. It was all them," the robotic teen said with hands in the air. "As to who they are, I was wondering that myself. I just sort of found them."

"Found them? Where does one find such strange humans?" Star questioned now.

"He didn't find us, we fell on his car, all right?" Sam nearly snapped at them.

"As to who we are, that's slightly more confusing," Danny told the Titans.

"It might not be so confusing if you would try and explain," Raven said in her dark tone.

Sam nodded, "We will try, but it will take a while. And I think that you would like the advantage of your other enemies not knowing as much about us, if I am thinking this correctly."

"She's right. We should take this back to the Tower. We may be able to use them as a secret weapon, no offense," Robin stated.

"None taken," Danny said with a slight nod.

"She's cute," Beast Boy said, eyeing Sam with a wink.

"She's mine," Danny said in a near growl as he put his arm around her.

Cyborg laughed, "Looks like you've got some competition, dude."

"Let's go Titans. We don't want to stand in the street all day," Robin said. The others nodded in agreement.

Cyborg climbed back into the driver's seat, Robin took shotgun, and Danny, Sam, and Beast Boy climbed into the back. Danny sat between Sam and Beast Boy, with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Sam just smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

This day just kept getting longer and longer, she thought as Cyborg drove off after Starfire and Raven, who were flying home.


	6. Home Video Fun for All

**-Author's Note-** Hey all. Sorry for the lateness, but we've got lots of fun goodies for you in this chapter. Regrem and I spent a lot of time debating this chapter and changing things around so that everything worked out the way that we wanted it too. I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much though. Anyway, a note for those TT fans out there, a date has been set for the second DVD of Teen Titans. It will be called 'Switched' and have the final 7 episodes of the first season on it. It will be available in stores on April 12. Hurray! No word on any DP DVDs or movies as of now, but if I find anything out, I'll keep you posted. So, for the time being; enjoy the chapter, and please review!

**Chapter 6 Home Video Fun for All**

A few minutes later, the teens arrived at Titans Tower. Everyone now sat in the common room, looking at Danny and Sam. The two of them were looking around in awe, neither believing that they were really in Titans Tower.

Raven was looking quite annoyed at Beast Boy, and Starfire was watching the new comers with a great deal of interest. Cyborg leaned back against the couch, thinking about what had just happened with Jinx. Robin eyed the two carefully before asking them to explain their story.

Danny turned towards the other black haired boy and gave him a small nod. "Of course. My name is Danny Fenton, and this is Sam Manson. We're from a place called Amity, if you've ever heard of it?"

None of the Titans had, so he continued. "Well, in Amity we're sort of superheroes in our own sense. It started ages ago when my parents built a portal into the ghost world, which we call the Ghost Zone.

"The thing was, was that the portal didn't work at first. I went snooping around inside and hit a button that turned the portal on. This caused my genes to fuse with that of a ghost, making me part human and part ghost."

"Many of the ghosts who have attacked Amity, after breaking through the portal, have called him a Halfa. As if he's some sort of myth or legend in the Ghost Zone," Sam added.

"Sam and our other friend, Tucker, have helped me fight the ghosts and return them back to the Ghost Zone with the use of some of my parents' inventions."

"Things were, I guess simple at that time," Sam said with a sigh. None of the Titans made a move to say anything, but rather looked on patiently, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"A few months ago, a ghost broke through the portal, in a sense. I was attacked, and brought through the portal into the Ghost Zone. This caused my genes to fuse just like Danny's had."

"We think that this is because of how unstable the Ghost Zone is. If a human goes into the Ghost Zone without some sort of protection, they become fused with ghost DNA. My parents have invented a machine called the Spectre Speeder for traveling in the Ghost Zone safely. Sam and Tucker have followed me into the Ghost Zone without problems many times."

"We were then faced with a ghost pirate by the name of Rurik. Together, we were able to defeat him, but ever since, we've both been Halfas. We can transform into our ghost selves at anytime, though sometimes it happens on its own," Sam explained.

"A new ghost threat had appeared in Amity, a ghost by the name of Thokk. We were battling him when something unseen happened. Our combined powers attacking him caused some sort of implosion. We were thrown into a bright light, and then landed on your car," Danny finished.

The Titans were silent for a moment. None of them were quite sure what to do or say.

"All we want to do is go home, but we don't know how. That's why we need your help," Sam stated simply.

"And I'd kinda like to know how you guys are all real," Danny mumbled.

"How we're real?" Starfire asked, quite puzzled.

"Well, yeah. Where we come from, you guys are a cartoon show and a comic book. Jump City isn't real where we come from."

"Impossible!" Beast Boy cried now. "Some one as good-looking as myself cannot not be real!"

Raven looked at the green boy in annoyance before turning to the new comers. "It seems as though maybe you may have transferred into another dimension."

"Like Larry!" Danny piped up now. "That makes so much sense!"

Sam gave her boyfriend quite a puzzled look.

"How do you know about Larry?" Robin asked now, his eyes narrowed.

"Jeez, I couldn't speak right for at least a week after that. Don't remind me," Beast Boy grumbled.

"Most peaceful week of my life," Raven said with the slightest amount of amusement in her voice.

"I told you; you guys are a cartoon show. All of your adventures are played out every night."

"Impossible! Anyone could have heard rumors about Larry. I'm not believing this is real. I think they're just some freak kids, who want to join the Titans," Cyborg stated now.

"We could care less about joining the Titans," Danny said.

"Yes, we just want to go home," Sam agreed.

"What are your thoughts, Robin? I am unsure what is the truth," Starfire said with a sigh.

"Cyborg has a point. Nearly anyone in Jump City could have heard rumors about Larry."

"That's not all we know! We know lots of stuff! Like when Cyborg and Beast Boy got sucked into Raven's mirror!" Sam cried, wanting them to believe her.

"Raven's mirror?" Starfire and Robin asked. Beast Boy and Cyborg blushed a deep red while Raven covered her face with her hood.

"See? And what about Kitten?" Danny asked leaning over towards Robin, stressing the last word.

Sam grinned in amusement. "Oh, yes, Robbie-poo, tell us, have you talked to Kitten lately?"

Robin got quite annoyed with this comment. "No! I mean, her whole school was at that dance. They probably told everyone about that."

Beast Boy and Cyborg grinned remembering that night. Neither had let Robin live it down for nearly two weeks.

"All right, enough teasing, Danny. We better step it up a notch," Sam said with a sigh.

Danny gave her a small nod and turned back to the black haired Titan. "Red X. Robin created him in order to get close to Slade and learn his plans. Later, someone stole the costume and went after you guys, only to later help you, but still disappeared. You have yet to see him, or the costume since. Slade implanted a sort of nano-bot into all the other Titans so that you would become his apprentice. Terra wandered in from the streets and befriended you, only to disappear and come back after she took Robin's place as Slade's apprentice. In the end she was loyal to you, and gave herself up to kill Slade," Danny rambled off quickly in two short breaths.

The Titans looked at him in amazement. "Whoa…" Beast Boy managed after a minute.

"Well, I think that settles that," Cyborg said still shaking his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Danny said giving a sorrowful look at Beast Boy. "But I didn't know how else to make you believe us. I can keep going if you like?" he offered now.

"No, no. That's quite enough. It's just rather unnerving," Robin said. The other Titans nodded in agreement.

Silence hung in the air for another minute or two until Cyborg spoke up. "So, are we popular?"

"Are you kidding? Our friend Jessica threw a fit last Tuesday because she went to the comic shop, and they were already sold out of the new issue of your comic book!" Danny told them.

"Oh, and there was that thing Jessica was showing me during Typing class. That website?" Sam asked Danny, looking puzzled herself. "Sorry, I sorta got dragged into this by him. Turns out Jessica got him addicted during the week I was out of commission," she explained to the Titans.

"Oh yeah! The fanfics!" Danny said looking excited.

"What exactly are these fanfics?" Raven asked, not looking amused at the moment.

"Well, they're stories written by fans about anything really. Cartoons, comic books, books, anime, TV shows. You name it, someone's probably written a fanfic about it."

"Are there a lot of these fan flicks?" Starfire asked looking highly interested.

"Oh yeah, there are thousands of just the Teen Titans alone."

"Do you think these stories could be other realities, like Larry?" Cyborg asked Robin, who just sort of shrugged.

"Hmm… Well, is there anything important in these fics? Some sort of theme I guess?" Robin asked.

"Well, they're kinda all over the place, but a lot of people really like writing pairing fics," Danny said matter-of-factly.

"Pairing flicks?"

"Characters hooking up with each other and admitting their feelings for each other that fans see in the show or book."

Cyborg raised his eyebrows up and down a few times. "Really now? Who am I with?"

"Sorry, Cy. You tend to get stuck with made up characters… and one character from the show, but I dunno if we should bring that up right now."

The large teen looked slightly annoyed, but didn't press the matter.

"Robin and Starfire are a popular choice," Sam added, trying to get things going again.

The two of them broke into a bright red blush. Cyborg and Beast Boy broke out laughing. "Well, duh! The only people who haven't admitted they like each other are themselves!"

"So, Robin and Starfire are the most popular theme?" Raven asked.

"Oh no. They probably only take about 20 to 30 percent of the pairing fics, not including the hinted pairings. We'll just ignore those for the time being."

"If it is not myself and friend Robin, who is the most popular couple in these fictions of fans?"

"That would be Beast Boy and Raven," Danny said quickly.

"What!" Beast Boy asked.

"How in the WORLD could they think me and BB would ever be good together!" she nearly screamed, the large TV glowing a bright black color.

"Wait… Did you just call me BB?" he asked.

"I-I…… THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" she huffed, starting to calm down slightly. "How could they even think that!"

"There's that old saying that opposites attract, you know no one meets that better than you two," Sam said.

Raven glared at Sam for a moment. "Do you have any proof? I will not believe you people and your sick fantasies come from anything save for your twisted minds until I see solid proof!"

"Well, now that you mention it, we do. Our friend Jessica had made a tape up for Sam to watch with some of her more… preferred episodes."

"You're kidding," Raven breathed, becoming slightly pale.

The Titans gave him a wondering look, unsure of what he meant.

"Well, when someone tries to get a friend or someone into a fad, like Teen Titans for example, they will most likely show them episodes that support their favorite 'couple' first. This way the newbie sees the connections without the other influences of other episodes to taint their ideas." (A/N: I did that once with a friend and DP for D/S, and my Anime Club and TT for BB/Rae. lol)

"Uhh… In English please?" Beast Boy asked.

"All right, Jessica is a huge BB and Rae fan. Since she wants Sam to start watching the Titans too, she's going to give her a tape of episodes to watch," Danny said, tapping the tape that Sam had gotten from his bag. "The episodes she's going to show to Sam are going to be all that Sam's ever seen. This means she knows nothing about Slade, Starfire, Mumbo, Robin, Cyborg, Overdrive, Beast Boy, Jinx, Raven, the Hive, or any other character in the Titans. With a clean slate, Sam will most likely pick up on whatever Jessica chooses to show to her. If she were to pick 'Date with Destiny' where Robin goes out with Kitten, and sees Starfire getting angry, Sam is going to think that Starfire likes Robin.

"So, since Jessica supports Raven and BB hooking up, she picked episodes with Raven and Beast Boy 'moments' in them," he finally finished.

"Uh, okay," Beast Boy said, still confused.

"Just put the tape in," Sam urged. Danny nodded and asked Cyborg to put in the tape.

"This should be interesting," Robin commented.

The group watched Nevermore, where Beast Boy and Cyborg get sucked into Raven's mirror and then fight Trigon together; Date with Destiny, with Kitten and the dance; Spellbound, with the evil dragon, Malchior; and the Beast Within, when Beast Boy became an animal bent on protecting Raven. Once the episode was finished the ending theme song filled the Tower.

"I can totally see it!" Cyborg started and then began taunting Beast Boy about it.

Before anyone could say anything to Raven, she pulled up her hood and floated out of the common room and into the hall.


	7. Teasing and the True Trouble

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I'm back with another chapter in the FtLoaH series! I don't have much to say right now. I'm sure I had thought out this long rant type thing to say, but I'm really tired right now since I just got home from work. Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. I'm already up to 80, so we're almost to a 100 on this story! I haven't had than many since the first FtLoaH! Anyway, I'd like to respond to a few reviews before we get things started.

**shadow929** Yeah, I'm getting impatient with myself. LoL. I'm glad you like the couples, all other shippers must die! nah, not really. but it would be nice.

**Saikyo** hello again! it has been a while. one would ask you where YOUR updates are, lol, but that would be mean, so I'll just say that you should update soon! I'm so glad you like the story!

**Freaky Person** Is this soon enough?

**DragonArmada** Yeah, I would like to add more humor and action to the story, but both are really hard to write! maybe I need to watch somemore episodes and rip off the fight scenes, lol.

**Purple Ghost Sausage** Thanks! Hurray for BB/Rae!

**silent:tears:fall ** I'm really glad you like this story so much! I will admit at first I was a bit worried about doing this story, but I think it's turning out really well. I hope you agree.

**Fanimation **Thank you so much! Don't worry, I promise I'll keep going. I hate it when people stop stories in the middle!

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley **HBP will show you! It must! LoL. Anyway, thank you for your review for this chapter anyway. I'm glad you liked them.

**phantom spirit **thanks! I think they keep getting better. at least I hope they do!

**DannyPhantomLover** I know, I feel so bad for Raven. She'll really have to kick butt later in this fic. Thanks so much!

**dancingirl3** yes! BB/Rae FOREVER! Thanks for your review!

**PhantomXDaae** Hurray! COOKIE:eagerly munches it down: There will be much more embarrassing of the Titans in this chapter! Enjoy!

**Divagurl277** Thanks so much! Enjoy the update!

All right, that's everybody. Anyway, this chapter is extra long because Regrem and I had lots of ideas to cram into it. So it's chalk full of goodness! Enjoy! And please review!

**Chapter 7 Teasing and the True Trouble**

As the theme song for the next episode started, Beast Boy looked towards the door and then at the others. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were watching the TV intently, and hadn't noticed that the telepath had left at all. Danny and Sam sat with their arms around each other.

Danny was turning back towards the TV, as though he had seen Raven leave. Sam was looking intently at Beast Boy. He shrugged at the girl, and she made a motion that he should go after her.

"Uh, I'll be right back," he mumbled, getting to his feet. The others muttered something in response as he headed out into the hall.

He gave a small sigh as he walked down the hallway to the door marked 'RAVEN.' After pausing for a moment, he knocked lightly on the door.

"What do you want?" Raven asked opening the door a crack. Her violet eyes peered out at him.

"I just was wondering if you were all right. You just kinda walked out without saying anything."

"I'm fine. I just don't trust these people. Why should we believe anything they say?"

"Is it because of Terra? I don't think they're going to stick around for long. Besides, they don't seem like bad people."

"They have our life on tape. How is that not weird?"

"Yeah, that is kinda weird," he said rubbing the back of his head. "But they seem nice enough, can't you just give them a chance?"

Raven glared at Beast Boy. "Or not," he muttered.

"I guess I'm gonna go back and finish watching that tape with them. I think we're gonna end up ordering pizza. What kind do you want? I'll save you some."

The telepath sighed and opened the door the rest of the way. "I guess it wouldn't be horrible if I finished watching that tape with you guys."

"You don't have to Raven; it's cool."

"My emotions are under control. I'm fine," she said stepping out of her room. Beast Boy doubted her statement because her hood was still pulled up over her face. He gave a small shrug and headed back to the common room with Raven following behind him.

As the pair entered the room, Sam gave Beast Boy a small smile and turned back to the TV. BB blushed slightly, looking at Raven's annoyed eyes.

They both returned to their seats. None of the others seemed to notice. On the screen Bumblebee was telling Cyborg that she knew about his crush on Jinx. Robin was using this to thoroughly taunt the older boy.

"Oh yeah Bird boy! Well, at least I can admit my feelings!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just like it sounds! You've been digging on Star since you met her!"

"That's a lie!"

"Oh Starfire! Here let me help you with that! Oh Starfire! Ride on the Ferris wheel with me!" the robotic boy taunted in imitation of the boy wonder.

Starfire blushed a bright red and turned her attention back to the TV. Beast Boy could only point and laugh.

Raven looked annoyed, as she typically was at the other teens. Danny and Sam each wore a smirk on their face. They somehow knew this fight had been building up for sometime, but had only now just surfaced.

Cyborg and Robin continued to argue until the end of the episode.

Danny clicked off the tape. "Okay, I think that's enough of that."

"Agreed. Can you two please give it a rest?" Raven asked.

"How about some food? I'm starving!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I'm with BB!" Sam said now, getting to her feet. She gave a small stretch to get a crick out of her back.

"Pizza?" Robin asked.

"Pizza!" the others all exclaimed now.

"All right. What toppings do we want?"

"Tofu!" BB shouted unnecessary.

Cyborg groaned aloud. "Tofu does not go with pizza!"

"I second tofu," Sam stated simply.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire all stared at the new girl.

"What?" Robin asked after a pause.

"I'm a vegetarian. No meat. I want tofu," Sam stated now.

Beast Boy grinned stupidly, with a few hearts floating around his head.

Danny and Raven both shot him an annoyed look, causing the hearts to pop.

"Just get them their tofu pizza. It'll shut them up. We can get something else for the rest of us," Danny said with a sigh.

Ten minutes later, Robin had phoned in their order for a small tofu pizza, a medium cheese, and a medium pepperoni pizza.

While they waited, Sam told Beast Boy about the lunch lady ghost she had unknowingly angered. The other Titans listen to the story as well, interested in this new sort of enemy.

"You mean she attacked you with meat?" Beast Boy asked, completely grossed out.

"No, no. A meat monster! It was like twice the size of the school and everything it stepped on was absorbed into it. It was so sickening. I couldn't even watch Danny and Tucker eat a hamburger for the next two weeks," she explained.

"Are all ghosts like that?" Robin asked Danny.

"No, in fact some ghosts aren't that much of a threat to begin with. Each ghost has a sort of specialty, much like your villains that you face."

"How so?" Starfire asked.

"Well, most ghosts have the same basic powers. Flying, plasma blasts, transportation, and even multiplying," he counted off on his fingers. "But some ghosts have special skills. Once could transform, another had special ghost capturing devices. One ghost we even fought could cast spells with her guitar."

"But you said not all ghosts are a threat. What was that supposed to mean?" Raven asked now.

"Well, there's one main ghost we've run into a couple times. He calls himself the Box Ghost."

"And he does what?" Raven asked.

"Nothing really," Sam put in with a shrug. "Just kinda floats there and says 'I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!'"

"How scary," Starfire commented.

The doorbell ran, and Cyborg headed downstairs to pay the pizza man.

By the time he got back, the others had started talking about their latest battle with Mumbo. Raven was not amused, because she had been turned into a bunny.

The teens all eagerly talked as they munched down all the pizza.

"How can you stand that she eats that stuff?" Raven asked Danny, looking over at Sam who was laughing at a joke Beast Boy had just told.

"I dunno. I guess we're just at an understanding. It's her right to eat what she wants, and I respect that. She respects that I like meat, even if she doesn't like it," he said with a shrug.

Raven gave him a thoughtful sideways glance. "I guess I can understand that."

"Friend Cyborg," Starfire asked loudly, "why did you not tell us of your feelings of love towards Jinx?"

"I'm not in love with her Star!" he shouted, blushing a bright red.

The others quickly stopped their conversations and turned to see what Cyborg was going to say.

"Then, what would you say it is?" Robin asked, taunting the other boy.

"I dunno. After I went into the Hive, I guess I just realized that maybe Jinx wasn't such a bad person after all."

"Did you go to that dance with her?" Beast Boy asked raising his eyebrows at him.

Sam and Starfire started giggling as Cyborg started to turn red again.

"Yeah," he muttered.

This caused the others to break down laughing now. After things started to calm down, Robin and Starfire volunteered to clean up and do the dishes.

Beast Boy and Danny decided to see if anything was on TV. Sam asked Raven if she had any good books to read, so they headed down the hall to the telepath's room.

Cyborg headed off to his room, muttering about needing to think.

He couldn't believe the things that had gone on that day. All of it was so confusing. At the bank, he had figured if Robin found out he had been trying to protect Jinx from their attacker, well… it wouldn't have been good.

Everything that these new comers had said to Jinx had really affected her. So much in fact that she called off the attack.

He wasn't even sure himself what had made him stop Robin's attack on Jinx.

"Still… I wonder what she's doing right now," he trailed off as he shut down for the night.

"You three DARE to stand before me after yet ANOTHER failure! Give me ONE reason why I shouldn't expel you all right now!" Brother Blood raged on.

Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were standing before Brother Blood, attempting to look as small as possible.

"It wasn't our fault, Headmaster. We were beating them, but Jinx ordered us to leave," Mammoth grunted.

"Yeah Jinx. Why'd you order us to leave anyway?" Gizmo asked, quite annoyed.

"Jinx. Explain yourself. Now," the Headmaster ordered.

"It was Cyborg, sir," she explained. "When he arrived he brought some unexpected help. Two new members or something like that."

This new bit of information seemed to interest Brother Blood. "Continue," he told her.

"They knew more than should be possible. I doubt the Titans were hiding them from us, because even Cyborg seemed surprised at what they knew.

"My attacks couldn't even touch them. The hexes I threw at the girl just passed right through her, as if she wasn't even there. Even if they weren't, their blasts certainly were."

Brother Blood eyed her carefully as he slowly tapped his fingers together.

"What worries me though, Headmaster, was their vast knowledge. They shouldn't have know such things about me," she trailed off.

"What sort of things?" Brother Blood asked. He was now completely interested in these new Titans.

"It's… rather personal. I would rather not say, sir, but they spoke nothing about the Hive. I would not doubt if they knew something, or even about you, Headmaster," she said bowing her head.

"Is that so? Tell me more."

"I don't know much, sir. I only fought them for a few moments, but I will tell you what I know."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"There were two of them, a boy and a girl, roughly about our age. When they first arrived with Cyborg they had black hair, but there was some sort of light; their hair changed to pure silver white. Their clothing also changed to blacks and whites. The boy had a ghostly shade of green eyes, and the girl's were an eerie yellow.

"They seemed to be fairly close, as if they knew each other before. Both could fly like Raven and Starfire. And they could shoot these sort of energy blasts from their hands, but they were different from Starfire's Starbolts. Then, when I attacked them, my hexes passed through them as if there were not there.

"But that is all I know, Headmaster," she finished.

"Interesting… You are dismissed. But if you EVER fail me again, expulsion shall be the least of your concerns!"

"Yes, Headmaster," all three said before rushing out of his sight.

Once they were safely in the hallway, Gizmo and Mammoth tried to get Jinx to tell them what was wrong.

"Come on, that old cludgehead didn't expel us; we should be celebrating!"

"It's nothing, really," she told them.

"But Jinx," Mammoth started.

"I just have some things to think about. I'll be fine; I don't need your concerns," she told them firmly.

The two tried again to get her to tell them her thoughts.

"Just don't. I'll handle it. Just leave me alone," she said as the door to her room shut.

Once she was along, Jinx let out a sigh. She couldn't believe the things that had gone on that day.

Those two 'Titans,' if they were Titans, knew far too much for their own good. But surely there was some truth to their words, wasn't there?

Cyborg had blasted the devices that Robin had thrown at her. Was he really not trying to hurt her?

However, Jinx knew that whatever her thoughts on the matter, they were unimportant. The Headmaster's word was law and she could not go against him. Could she?


	8. Wavelengths

**-Author's Note-** Hello again, DP fans. Sorry for the wait! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I love you all! Now I'm sure all of you would love to see what happens next to our Halfa heroes and the Titans, however we're changing the pace in this chapter. Maybe we'll see what they're up to after this chapter, so long as I don't get a ton of reviews begging me for more on what happens after this chapter. Haha. So, please enjoy. And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 8 Wavelengths**

Jessica and Tucker were hanging out in Tucker's room, listening to the new Puffy AmiYumi CD that Jessica had picked up. The pair was rocking out to 'Your Love is a Drug' when the phone rang.

A quick glance at the clock told Tucker that it was just past 9, meaning it was most likely Danny and Sam wanting to get together. He grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Tucker? This is Mrs. Fenton, Danny's mother," came the voice from the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Fenton."

"Have you seen Danny? He didn't come home after school, so I thought he was over at Sam's house. But Sam's parents just called looking for her, and I can't seem to reach Danny on his cell phone."

"That's odd. I haven't seen him since after school. But I was just about to walk Jessica home. If I see him I can tell him to call you."

"Oh, would you? I'm just concerned that something happened to him. I'm sure he's fine though. Thank you so much Tucker."

"No problem, Mrs. Fenton. Good night."

"What was that about?" Jessica asked after he had hung up the phone.

"It was Danny's mom. She can't seem to find him, and he's not answering his cell."

"He's probably at Sam's snogging like crazy," she said with a laugh.

"No, because Sam's missing too." Tucker was starting to worry himself now. What if some ghost had attacked them? That was probably the furthest thing from Jessica's mind.

"I bet they eloped! How romantic!"

"Jess! This is serious!"

"So am I!"

Tucker rolled his eyes and suggested that maybe the pair of them should go out to look for their missing friends.

With a sigh, Jessica agreed, even though she said it was only because she wanted to get out of the house.

The pair headed out into the night. Tucker tried both Danny and Sam's cell phones, each time getting the same message. They were out of range and to try calling back later.

Amity mall was shutting down, and none of the familiar classmates Tucker and Jessica asked had seen Danny or Sam since school.

Still, nothing was found at the dark Casper High building, and the girl behind the counter at the coffee shop hadn't seen anyone all evening that looked like Danny or Sam.

"Okay, okay. I'm starting to worry now," Jessica admitted when she thought Tucker was giving her a look.

"We can still check out the park. There's a chance they might be there."

"All right, but try calling them again."

With a nod, Tucker tried the cell numbers again. He got the same results.

"We've still got the park. I'm sure they're there," Jessica said trying to convince herself.

They walked to the park in silence. Once they arrived at the swing set, Tucker suggested that they spilt up to cover more ground.

After a quick sweep, neither had turned up anything. Jessica leaned against the gazebo and gave a small groan.

"I don't understand. Every place but the coffee shop is closed by now. Where could they be?" she wondered.

"This doesn't make any sense. What is going on?" Tucker said sitting down on the steps.

"Tuck, do you see that?"

"See what?"

"That mark on the ground there," she said pointing a few feet away.

Jessica got up and went over to check it out.

"What is it?" Tucker asked, following her over. Both looked at the blacken ground trying to figure out what it meant.

"You think it was a ghost?" Jessica wondered.

"Could be. It almost looks like something blew up or something like that. Maybe someone was setting fireworks off," Tucker muttered.

"No, no. It was an implosion. See how all the marks are going in towards the enter?" Jessica said kneeling down next to the marks.

"Ghost related?"

"It's possible. Hard to tell."

"I think we better get the Fentons out here. It may have nothing to do with Sam and Danny, but it may have some important information." Tucker pulled out his cell phone and dialed Danny's house.

Mrs. Fenton answered the phone on the third ring. Tucker told her the basics of what was going on, and that she and Mr. Fenton should meet them at the park near the gazebo.

"Do you think it has something to do with a ghost?" she asked.

"We're not sure, that's why we need your help. I know they were on the trail of the ghost that had put Danny in the hospital, but nothing else."

"A ghost did that to Danny?" she wondered fearfully.

"Yeah, but Danny doesn't usually have that much trouble with ghosts. I'm sure once he got his head in the game, him and Sam will make quick work of that ghost."

Tucker didn't go on to tell Mrs. Fenton about the spell that had been cast on Sam. That was Sam's choice to tell the others, not his. Instead, he just asked them to hurry.

Twenty minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton pulled up in their van. Mr. Fenton parked it on the grass next to the gazebo. When Maddie pointed out that his parking space might be illegal, all he would say was that this was more important.

Jessica showed them the blackened marks on the ground. Jack and Maddie agreed with her theory of it being an implosion rather than an explosion.

"If something had exploded in the area, the marks would be shooting away from the area and cover more ground," Maddie explained.

The two Fentons pulled out gadgets and inventions from their van and got to work studying the area.

Jack found residue of three ghost forms in the area, two of which most likely being Danny and Sam.

Maddie found that the wavelengths in the area of the implosion were very peculiar. She explained that while the wavelengths were different from those of the ghost zone, they were in fact more closely tied to the wavelengths of their world.

"So, what does that mean? They didn't get blasted into the Ghost Zone?" Jessica asked.

"No. My theory would have to be that they were sent into another dimension, closely tied to earth."

"So, Danny and Sam were probably walking through the park when they came across the ghost. Maybe in their effort to destroy the ghost, they caused an implosion that sucked them in and brought them to this other dimension," Tucker concluded.

"Correct," Mrs. Fenton said.

"Can we get them out? I mean, they're not stuck there, are they?" Jessica worried.

"I think we may be able to build another portal that is directed to this dimension based on the wave lengths. It will take some time to alter the design and build it, but we should be able to do it."

Jack only nodded in agreement with his wife. Tucker wondered if the fact that Danny was missing had him worried more, or the fact that this really had nothing to do with ghosts did. Most likely the latter, Tucker figured.

"All right. Well, if there's nothing else that we can do right now, I should probably take Jessica home."

"Yeah, this has been a long day," Jess said in agreement.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton agreed and said that they would start on the modifications right away. Tucker said he would give them a call tomorrow night to see how things were going. With that, they split up and headed on their ways.

"I'm really worried, Tuck," Jessica told him as they headed towards her apartment.

"I am too, but worrying isn't going to help Danny and Sam right now. I'm sure that they're fine and nothing bad has happened to either of them."

"But what if we can't figure this out? What if Danny's parents can't get the portal working and they're stuck there?"

"I don't think that will happen. It may take time, but neither of them will give up until it's finished."

The two said good night when they reached Jessica's apartment and Tucker headed home. Unwilling to rest, Jessica turned on her computer for something to do.

After checking her e-mail, she headed over to her favorite fan fiction site to see if any of the fics she was reading had been updated yet.

Nothing had been updated, however she spotted that one of her favorite authors, MoonHawke, had started a new Teen Titans story. Jessica clicked on the link of the information page on the story, since she had completely loved the last story MoonHawke had written, Love is in the Air.

Jessica read the summary aloud to herself, "The Titans' lives are going as normal, but their world is turned upside down when two strangers suddenly fall on Cy's car. Will the Titans be able to help these two 'Halfas' return home? Or will Brother Blood brainwash them into his ranks? Pairings: Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy/Jinx, OC/OC."

She paused after reading the summary. Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven, Cyborg and Jinx, as well as two other characters. No, that's wasn't odd, Jessica thought to herself. Authors commonly threw in made up characters into stories and of course would pair them together. Jess reread the summary again.

There was a long pause before she noticed what had startled her. 'Halfas.' "Halfas," she repeated out loud. "Surely, she doesn't mean like ghosts. Ghosts aren't mentioned in Teen Titans."

Unwilling to argue with herself, as Jessica was already battling over in her mind over what this could mean, she quickly read the posted chapter.

It started off as a normal day for the Titans, and Cyborg had headed out to get some new parts for his car. As he was heading back to the Tower, two black haired teenagers fell on the hood of his car out of nowhere.

After telling how sorry they were, Cy was furious that they landed on his baby, they explained that they were lost. The boy and girl seemed to be uneasy, as if something was bothering them. They begged him to take them to the Tower, since only the Titans could help them.

Cyborg agreed to take them to the Tower, but Robin was going to have the final say in what happened after that. They all climbed into the T-Car after the boy grabbed his backpack that had gone flying when they landed. The Titan wondered how neither of the two had injured themselves, but they just shrugged it off as no big deal.

While driving towards the Tower, Cyborg asked them how they knew about the Titans, since they weren't from Jump City. They explained that the Titans were famous and everyone talked about them. They introduced themselves as Danny and Sam, from Amity.

A call then came in from Robin; the Hive was attacking the bank. Cyborg was going to drop them off at the pizza place, but they told him that they could help. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he sped off to the bank.

Jessica couldn't believe what she was reading. She was sure that anyone could come up with the names Danny and Sam, but Amity? That was just too weird to ignore. Granted, she thought, MoonHawke could be from the area, but Jessica doubted it.

Quickly, she sent MoonHawke an e-mail asking her about her new characters and how she came up with them, as well as where they were from. Once that was sent off, she grabbed the phone and called Tucker's cell.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Tucker, you will not believe what I just found."


	9. Books, Video Games, and Fanfics

**--Author's Note--** Hey once again FtLoaH fans! As always, thank you for your wonderful reviews. Sorry for making you wait. Things are as busy as ever, but something always come up so that I can get a chance to sit down for a few hours and write my heart out. Sadly, this time it came in the form of having my toes cut open… Well, not really cut open, but close. Sadly, this is a short chapter but it is an update none the less. Feel free to lemme know what you think. E-mail me if you love me. And review if you like me. Thanks again!

**Chapter 9 Books, Video Games, and FanFics**

Raven had to admit her resistance was breaking down. She had figured that this new girl was trying to be friendly and polite when she asked to borrow one of her books. Raven now saw that this girl was very much like herself.

The two girls talked about different books they had read, and other very 'gothic' topics. Sam had wonderful insights that actually had thought put into them. Like her choice not to eat meat, or use products tested on animals. She could tell you exactly how the animals were kept, killed, and tested upon. Beast Boy's only reason was that he had turned into those animals.

Another thing Raven liked about this new girl was the fact that it could just be quiet with her around. She didn't feel the need to try and make Raven laugh, or anything of that sort.

Both of the girls sat on the floor of Raven's room reading and listening to some quiet music. The whole thing was rather peaceful.

Or at least, it was until Beast Boy and Danny became so loud that the girls could ignore it no longer.

They each shot each other a look, connecting on some deeper level. Then together, they swept into the living room, carrying their books under their arms, and their cloaks billowing behind them. Sam had borrowed one of those from Raven as well, swearing that she had to bring them back into style.

Danny and Beast Boy both froze, knowing the girls were behind them without turning around.

"Uh, hi Sam. Having fun?" Danny asked weakly. He knew he was in trouble now.

"Well, I was," she told him.

"Until your game became loud enough to hear on the far side of the moon," Raven finished, glaring at Beast Boy.

"Yeah, about that. We were just getting really into the game, and you know how much I hate to lose," the green teen offered to Raven.

Neither of the girls were buying this. Time for a change of tactics, Danny thought. "That's a nice cloak, Sam. Did you borrow it from Raven?"

"Yes, she loaned it to me. Don't try and change the subject."

"So, what are you reading Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Something you would find dry and boring. Why do you even ask? It's not like you care," Raven said in a hard tone.

"Of course I care Rae!"

"Then, why are you being so noisy?"

"I'm just trying to have some fun and get to know Danny."

"Yeah? Well, I'm trying to enjoy myself too, as well as get to know Sam."

"How can you get to know someone with your nose buried in a book?" BB fought back.

Sam and Danny were slightly taken back by the display going on in front of them. Neither could do anything but stare.

"We're not just reading. We were talking as well. Not that you would understand such intelligent conversation with your simple brain."

"My brain is not simple! I can tell you anything you want to know," he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah? Well, explain to me how hamburgers are made," she said sharply.

"Uhhh…"

"See? You don't even know something so simple as that."

"Hey, I don't even eat hamburgers. They're made out of meat!"

"Yeah, and what stupid reason do you have for not eating a burger?"

"I've been a cow!"

"So, it has nothing to do with the fact that the cows they use to make hamburgers out of are kept in small pens, packed as full as possible so they can't move about, and then ,are slaughtered before they're even a year old?"

"They really do that?"

"See, I told you he has no brain in his head," Raven said turning to Sam.

"They really do that?" he asked again, now turning to Sam.

"Yeah. What did you think they did, let them roam free until they were ready to die of old age?"

"Uhhh…" Beast Boy didn't answer for fear of sounding stupid. He had already dug himself into a hole; there was no need to make it any deeper.

"Dear friends! Let us venture to the mall of shopping and buy the bright paint for the painting of our nails!" Starfire said happily as she entered the common room. Raven gave Sam a glare that spoke volumes about how she would rather do anything but go to the mall with Starfire.

Robin followed after the alien princess. "Hey, what are you guys playing? Attack of the Ninjas 4?"

"Yeah, Danny and I just reached level 8. You wanna join?"

"Totally," Robin said jumping over the couch to sit on the other side of Danny.

"Raven, Sam, would you accompany me?" the redhead pleaded.

"Um…" Raven started, trying to think of an excuse.

"I'll go with you, Starfire," Sam offered.

"Really? Then, when we return, may we do the braiding maneuvers on each other's hair?"

"Sure, anything you want," she said with a smile.

"Wondrous!" Starfire cried as she grabbed Sam's hand.

As the Goth girl was pulled from the common room, Raven mouthed a 'thank you.'

"All right, I'm going to go back to my reading. Can you three keep it down?" Raven asked once the two girls were gone.

"Yes Raven," the three boys said as one.

"Good. Thank you," she said and went back to her room.

* * *

Tucker stood in front of Casper High, tapping his foot in impatience. 

A moment later, Jessica came running up to him. She was panting heavily when she reached him. "Sorry, I overslept because the printer wasn't working right last night," she wheezed.

"Where is it? You better not tell me that you forgot it," he told her.

"Of course I brought it. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Sometimes."

"Hmph," she said as she handed over the computer printouts. He grabbed them from her and began reading them over.

As he read, his face slowly grew in disbelief, much like Jessica's had done. "Impossible!"

"I know! Gah. I can't believe they get to hang out with the Teen Titans. I like them so much more than they do. How could this happen Tucker? It's not fair!"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure you're heartbroken, but keep in mind that the author said that Brother Blood was going to try and brainwash them."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that part."

"So, you already e-mailed this MoonHawke?" he read off the top page.

"Yeah. I've read some of her other Teen Titans fics, and a lot of the reviews say that she replies to e-mails sent to her about fics pretty fast. So there'll probably be a response when we're done with school."

"Good, good. No idea when the next chapter is going up?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow. Or maybe next week."

"We don't have a week."

"I know that. But if she lives around here, which would make sense if she used Amity, then maybe we can meet up with her and get her to tell us about the story."

"All right. We'll have to deal with this after school then."

"Agreed. Come on; let's get to class. I don't want to get written up again."


	10. Escapes in the Night

**Author's Note:** Hey all. I managed to get this done the other night, and a great big thanks to Regrem for proofing it so fast that I could get this posted before I fly out to New York. Yey! So, I won't be around until Monday. After I get you can look forward to the next chapter of LiitA. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, and please keep reading and reviewing! But anyway, I've gotta go finish packing!

**Chapter 10 Escapes in the Night**

Jinx gave a sigh as she zipped up her bag. It was near midnight. Everyone else in the Hive would be fast asleep, resting up before their next day of classes.

Tomorrow, there would be no more classes for Jinx. She had fought with herself over this for hours, and now finally, she knew what to do.

She would not be the first to leave the school like this, nor would she probably be the last. She had never thought of herself like those few others who had walked away, but now, it was her turn.

Quietly, she slipped on a violet cloak from her closet and pulled it tightly around herself. She picked up her bag before turning off the lights, and with that, she slipped out the door.

It shut for the last time behind her. Glancing up and down the hallway, she found no one. Quickly, and quietly, she tiptoed towards the main entrance.

Nearly there, nearly there, she kept repeating to herself. She quickened her pace. Nearly there. Past combat training rooms, and labs. Just a bit more.

Further on she pressed. Almost there. She just had to cut through the cafeteria now. The door shut soundlessly behind her, and she made her way through the darkness past empty tables and chairs.

Just as her hand reached for the handle, the lights flickered on. "Good evening, Jinx. Out for a little nighttime stroll?" It was Brother Blood.

* * *

Jessica shut the door behind Tucker as they entered her apartment. Like always, her dad was nowhere to be seen. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I'm going to go boot up the computer," Jessica told him as she headed into her bedroom.

Tucker headed into the kitchen and grabbed two sodas out of the fridge. He took them back to Jess's room, where she was sitting in front of the computer.

The Windows logo flashed on the screen for a moment as it booted up. "Here, I grabbed you a soda," Tucker said, handing her a can and taking the seat next to her.

"Thanks, Tuck," she said flashing him a smile. The pair opened the cans and took a sip.

As soon as the computer was done warming up, Jessica clicked on the start menu and opened up Firefox. The browser surfed over to Hotmail and signed into Jessica's account.

"All right! I got a reply," she said opening the e-mail. "Dear Jessica, thank you for your e-mail. Blah, blah, blah. As you were wondering, I came up with the idea for the fic from a dream I've been having the past few nights. Danny Phantom and Sam Spectre were in the dream. Amity is the town that I live in, so I got it from that. Blah, blah, blah. Thank you again for your e-mail and the new update should be up sometime tonight after Regrem looks over it."

"She lives here?" Tucker asked.

"I guess so. Oh, hey, look. She's online. I'm gonna IM her and see if she'll met us."

"Great idea," Tucker told her as she opened an IM and typed something to the author. A moment later a response came up.

"All right, let's go."

"What? Right now?"

"She said she'll be at that witch store until 5. It's nearly 4."

"The witch store?"

"Remember, where we went with Danny to get those herbs?"

"Oh wow, I almost forgot about that place."

The two teens turned off the computer and headed towards the bus stop.

Thirty minutes later, they were walking up Maple Street to the shop at 1313. Above the glass door and window was a sign that read 'Magus Books and Herbs.'

Jessica opened the door, which made a small ring, and they walked into the small landing. They made their way past the zodiac mirror and down the steps into the brightly lit room.

"Bright blessings and welcome to Magus Books," said a short girl behind the counter.

"Are you MoonHawke?" Jessica asked.

"The one and only. You must be Jessica and Tucker," she said with a smile. "I've never known anyone to take such an interest in my fics." She gave a small laugh.

"I'm a huge fan," Jessica told her with a smile. "I just loved the scene in Love is in the Air, when Beast Boy…"

"Jessica, can we please keep on task?" Tucker asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right," she said losing her thunder. "The reason I wrote you is because we need to know what happens next in your new fic."

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you that."

"What?" Tucker nearly shouted. "What do you mean you can't tell us?"

"I can't. No one, save for myself, and Regrem, knows anything about my fics other than what it says in the summary," she said with a shrug.

"She has a point, Tuck. Most everyone, and I do mean most; on Fan Fiction put their hearts into what they post on the site. Nothing hurts more than when some lowlife rips off your work."

"Jessica, this was your idea!"

Jessica gave a sigh. "Am I missing something?" MoonHawke asked.

"All right. I'm going to level with you. However, you can tell no one, and I mean no one about this."

"Um, okay."

"Danny Phantom and Sam Spectre are real people, who really live in Amity. They go to Casper High, and they're our friends."

"Oh my gosh. They're real? I had no idea! Your friends aren't upset are they? I can change the names. I never meant to get anyone mad at me."

"No, no, that's not it. They're not mad. They don't know about the fic. Pretty much everything you've said about their past in Amity is real. They really look like that, and act like that."

"Freaky," MoonHawke breathed.

"Very. The thing is, they disappeared the other day, and we have no idea where they are. We've found this sort of rip, and we believe that there's a chance that they were sent into another dimension. And with all the similarities to your story and them, we thought that maybe what you were seeing was really happening."

"You think that I'm dreaming about another dimension, and everything I see is really happening?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but we've seen weirder things," Tucker told her.

"So then, Brother Blood is going to… Oh my gosh! You have to get them back now!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Brother Blood, it was like he lost his mind! He's bent on taking over Danny and Sam. He's planning on brainwashing them into his ranks and making them kill the Titans!" A couple tears appeared in MoonHawke's eyes. "You can't let them kill Raven and Beast Boy." She acted as if she knew them on a deeper level.

"We're trying to do everything in our power to bring them back. We just have to come up with some kind of plan," Jessica said.

Tucker and MoonHawke watched as she paced back and forth for a minute.

"All right. I've got it. You dream about this every night?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm managing to get the new chapters up every night, but they're a day behind what I'm seeing."

"Good, okay. Just keep posting like normal. It would look too weird if you pulled the story. Don't say anything about what we've told you about Danny and Sam. Your readers think they're just a couple made up characters, and we want them to keep thinking that."

"Understood."

"Okay. I'll keep checking the updates, but if anything major happens, you have to e-mail me right away."

"What if I just e-mailed you the drafts when I send them to Regrem?"

"That works, too. But, wouldn't that go against your work?"

"It would, but I trust you guys. I know you're not going to steal my work. I want to help you guys get your friends back. But, can I ask something of you guys?"

"Sure, what?"

"When Danny and Sam get back, do you think I could meet them? I wanna know what it was like to hang out with the Titans."

Jessica giggled. "Yeah, but afterwards I'm going to kill them. Did you know that Sam only just started learning about the Titans like the day before they got pulled over there? And Danny was a couple weeks."

"No way! So, you were the one who made the tape?"

"Yep."

"What episodes were on it?"

"'Ello loves," an older man said, coming down the stairs. The teens were too busy talking to hear the bell.

"Oh, hello Robert. Is it 5 already?"

"Yep. You better 'ead out so you're not late to class," he spoke in a heavy English accent.

"On my way. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked with Jessica and Tucker up the stairs and out the front door. "I'll e-mail you guys later tonight, when I get out of class."

"Thanks so much, MoonHawke."

"Thank you, too. You guys have made my day. Good night!"


	11. Movies and Madness

**-Author's Note- **Hey all. Sorry for the delay in this. However, most of you will understand knowing about last weekend. Yeah, I was working on t-shirts for work, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on Thursday night (It was great! Go see it! I command it!), work Friday morning, a nap, then Harry Potter party, a couple hours reading, Perkins with people from work, then work Saturday morning, and then sleeping after I got home. And then Sunday was spent reading Half-Blood Prince. Also good. So, you can see I was lacking sleep and didn't want to even try editing in my state. LoL. Anyway, a big thanks to Regrem for editing, and of course for worrying about me not being around this weekend. And thanks for everyone who has reviewed! Please review! Now, one more thing before we start the chapter.

**

* * *

CALLING ALL SONGWRITERS AND POETS!**

I am looking for 3 or 4 songs for the next FtLoaH story, Rising Star. I need songs for Sam to sing in her quest to become the number one pop/punk star. You will be given 100 credit for the songs. If interested, or you would like more info please e-mail me, or mention it in your review! Thanks so much!

* * *

**Chapter 11 Movies and Madness**

"Let's watch a movie!" Sam cried out as she entered the common room. Beast Boy, Danny, and Robin were still playing their video game. At Sam's outburst, all three of their characters died.

"Sam!" Danny groaned.

"Hey!" Robin and Beast Boy moaned.

"Friend Sam and I have bought the Bride Princess. You must watch with us," Starfire said, entering after Sam.

"Huh?" the boys asked.

"She means the Princess Bride," Sam explained.

Danny and the two Titans turned around to see what they were talking about. "Urk," they gulped, getting a look at Sam.

It seemed that Starfire had bought every kind of makeup she could get her hands on, as well as a few different kinds of hair ties.

Starfire looked almost elegant in her soft makeup, and her hair done up in a crown braid. It was clear that Sam had done up Starfire.

Sam, on the other hand, looked closer to a clown. Her makeup was on too heavily, and her hair flew out in every direction. Some bits were just tied up as ponytails, and others were braids. Starfire beamed brightly as the boys took in her work. Sam smiled at Danny and gave him a pleading look.

"Wow, that looks great, Sam. Did you do it, Starfire?" he asked.

"Yes! Doesn't Sam look most pretty?"

"She's more beautiful than I've ever seen her."

That made Starfire beam even more brightly.

"Yeah, it's really good Star," Robin added.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Of course."

"What's going on?" Raven asked entering the common room. "Are you guys back from the mall al-READY!" Raven got a good look at Sam. She couldn't believe what Starfire had done to her friend, and it was partly her fault. She had let Sam go with Starfire.

Sam smiled softly at Raven. "You like it, Raven?"

"Uh, yeah. It looks good on you," she lied.

"Starfire did it."

"I guessed that. It's good Star. So, uh, what's everyone doing?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, we were playing video games," Robin said, "but it sounds like Starfire and Sam want to watch a movie with us."

"What movie?" Raven asked.

"The Princess Bride," Sam told her. "Starfire just bought it at the video store."

"That's a really good movie. I'll watch it with you guys."

"Whoa, whoa," Beast Boy said, jumping over the back of the couch. "Who are you, and what have you done with Raven?"

"What's wrong with you, Beast Boy? Can't I want to watch a movie too?"

"Uh, well, yeah. But you never want to watch videos with the rest of us!"

"Well, normally, you pick the movie, and you pick something stupid like Zombies from Mars."

"Zombies from Mars was a great movie! And I like the Princess Bride, too!"

"So then, why are we fighting about this instead of watching the movie?"

Danny, Robin, Sam, and Starfire all laughed at this. "Yeah, come on guys. Stop fighting," Robin said. "You want to put it in, Star?"

"Of course, Robin," Starfire said with a smile.

"Hey y'all," Cyborg said, walking into the common room. "What's going on?"

Sam quickly shot a look at Cyborg that said not to comment on her appearance.

"We're just about to watch a movie," Danny said. "Sam, why don't you come sit by me?"

Sam gave Cyborg a smile, then walked over to sit next to Danny. Raven took a seat between Sam and Beast Boy. Cyborg took a seat on Danny's other side, and Starfire sat next to Robin after putting in the DVD.

* * *

Jessica tapped her fingers restlessly against the computer desk. Tucker yawned as he put down another comic book that he had just finished. "Isn't she on yet?" he asked with a whine.

"Does it look like she's online?" Jessica snapped back at him.

"Sorry. I'm just sick of waiting."

"I know, I am too."

They had been sitting there, staring at the computer screen, for two hours. Just how long was MoonHawke's class, anyway?

"All right, I've had enough of this," Tucker said, getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Danny's house. I wanna see if they're having any luck with the new portal."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"You just stay here and wait for MoonHawke to get on. I dunno. You could search through FanFiction for anymore stories that might have any information."

"Yeah, but we don't know why MH is seeing what's going on with Danny and Sam."

"So, we don't know if anyone else is seeing something similar, do we?"

"I guess not."

"Just behave yourself," he said, heading over to the door.

"Never," she said with a sly grin on her face.

Once Tucker left, Jessica busied herself with putting her comic books back in order. That took all of five minutes, since the only ones out of place were the ones that Tucker had been reading.

"Maybe I will try looking through FanFiction," she told herself, sitting back down at the computer.

Searching for Brother Blood brought up nothing new. Amity came up with even less results. Danny and Sam brought up nothing. After half an hour of finding nothing, Jessica decided that MoonHawke must be the only one seeing Danny and Sam, but just in case, she posted some messages on a few forums on Teen Titans websites. Jessica had never been a fan of any other website for fanfiction other than FanFiction, itself. However, if someone spotted the message and knew of a story on another website, she would have to check it out.

Tucker slowly made his way over to the Fenton's house. The lights were on in most of the windows, but not the one in Danny's room. He gave a small sigh as he walked up the front steps to give a knock on the door.

Jazz, Danny's older sister, answered. "Hey, Tuck. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on in. Mom and Dad are downstairs working on the new portal."

"Any luck getting it to work?"

"No, nothing. It could be weeks before they get it finished. At least, that's how it's looking."

Tucker only nodded in silence.

"Have you guys found any leads?"

"Yeah, we found one. I'm not sure if it's going to be any help, but Jessica thinks it's something."

"Really? What is it?"

"A story, or a fanfic really."

Jazz gave Tucker a questioning look as they walked into the kitchen.

"It's a story that fans write about books or TV shows. Stuff like that."

"All right. You want something to drink?"

"Sure, thanks," he said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Well, anyway, Jessica found this one author had started a story about the Teen Titans, which is a really popular cartoon show. This author invented two characters to go into the story. Their names are Sam and Danny. They're from Amity, and they have ghost powers."

"What? How can that be?" she asked, handing him a can of soda.

"We have no idea. So, Jessica sent this girl an e-mail, trying to figure out what was going on. She lives here in Amity, but thought that Danny and Sam were fictional. She ended up telling us that she was getting the story from dreams that she's been having."

"So, we think that this story is really another dimension?"

"It's possible, I guess. And somehow, she has this way of seeing into it."

"That seems pretty out there."

"Tell me about it, but it's all we have to go on. She said she'd e-mail Jessica with what she has so far, and everything after this. So, Jess is home now, waiting for her to get online."

"I don't know what to say. This is all so strange. First, Danny's a ghost. Then, Sam turns into one, too, and now, they've both been sucked into another dimension."

"I know. Well, I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on, and see how the portal was coming."

"Yeah, of course. I'll talk to Mom and Dad when they decide to take a break. However, that could be a few hours from now."

"It's all right. I'll leave you my cell number incase anything comes up."

"Sounds like a plan. Let us know if anything changes with your lead."

"Will do," he said, finishing writing down the number. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Jazz."

"You too, Tuck. Try and get some sleep," she said, walking him back to the front door.

"I'll try. You try, too."

"Only if I can get them to take a break," she told him.

"Understandable. See you later," he said, heading off down the street.

* * *

"I've got to invade a castle with my brains, his strength, and your steel, and a little head jiggle is supposed to make me happy?" Wesley was questioning on the TV.

The teens all giggled, but their fun was short lived. At that very moment, the power flicked out in the Tower.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Aw, man," Cyborg, groaned. He quickly got up, flipped on his light, and walked over to the control panel next to the door. He pushed a couple buttons, making the control panel light up.

The lights flicked once, but went out. Sam moved slightly closer to Danny as they all watched Cyborg work.

"Come on!" he shouted at the panel. He jabbed a few more buttons.

As the lights flicked back on, the door to the common room slid open, and the figure standing in the doorway collapsed onto Cyborg.


	12. Crush Revelations

**Author's Note:** Hey again DP fans! And any TT fans that may have joined us. Haha. Anyway, sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter was really hard for me to write, but Regrem stuck with me through my stupid periods. A reviewer asked a couple questions, so let me answer those first. 1. Why did I put myself in the story?

Answer: I'm a sucker for self-promotion.

And, 2. What kind of game is Attack of the Ninjas 4?

Answer: A game with Ninjas, and the fourth in a series. Other than that, I have no freaking idea.

Now I would like to ask for all of your help in a few petitions, mainly directed at FanFiction dot net.

The first is about the use of songs in fics. _www . petitionspot . com / petitions / songfics_

The second is about authors responding to reviews in author notes. _www . petitiononline . com / arriffn / petition . html_

And finally, this is for you TT fans. A BB/Rae petition! _www . petitionspot . com / petitions / beastboyandraven_

Thank you to everyone for their reviews, and those of you that check out my art site, _moonhawke . deviantart . com_, and I hope you enjoyed the Danny Phantom drawings I posted last week. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!

**Chapter 12 Crush Revelations**

Cyborg quickly grabbed Jinx as she collapsed on top of him. "Jinx!" he shouted.

The teens all jumped to their feet, watching to see if the girl made any sudden moves. The only movement she made was small intakes of breath.

"She's out cold," Cyborg said, picking her up. He turned to Robin, silently asking what to do.

Sam looked quietly at Danny, then back towards Cyborg and Jinx. With a deep breath, she walked over and looked at the pink-haired girl.

"This looks really bad. I think she needs medical attention."

"All right. Let's get her to the infirmary," Robin told them.

Cyborg carried Jinx while the others followed behind. Once they reached the infirmary, he laid her down on one of the beds. The sensors slowly began to blink and respond to her state.

Raven moved in to look at the screens. "She's been beaten up pretty badly. See here? It looks like two of her ribs are cracked. This arm looks broken, and her kneecap is shattered. It's a wonder how she even made it this far," she stated.

"Any suggestions?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, the cuts and bruises would be best if they healed on their own. I can heal her bones with magic, but it may take a while."

"Would you be up to it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I think I can manage. I'll just need someone to stay with me to make sure I don't pass out or anything."

"I'll stay," Beast Boy piped in right away.

"Fine then. Cyborg, why don't you take the T-Car out to the drug store and get some ointment and some bandages for her cuts?"

"Will do," he said, heading out the door.

"Danny and I can go and make something for everyone to eat, and then we can make some soup for when Jinx wakes up," Sam offered.

"Good idea. Starfire and I will go and see if the Hive is up to anything unusual."

Everyone nodded and headed towards each of their tasks.

Beast Boy followed Danny and Sam into the kitchen to get a rag and a bowl of water, like Raven had asked him for. Sam gave him a soft smile as he headed back to the infirmary.

He took a seat in one of the chairs as Raven floated next to the bed Jinx lay in. She closed her eyes and began to meditate.

BB sat in silence as she slowly repeated her mantra. The minutes ticked with no sense of urgency. Every so often, he would get up and wipe off Raven's forehead.

With each passing minute, the screens showed the small progress that Raven was making.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Danny were searching through the cabinets for anything to make.

"All right. So, we have a can of soup, a can of mixed fruit, a box of Jell-O, some salad mix, that green thing, a block of tofu, what I think is hamburger, a loaf of bread, some butter, a couple tomatoes, and some noodles," Danny listed off.

"The soup takes care of Jinx. Bread and butter is good. Same with the salad. I suppose we can try and make spaghetti. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Sam got to work boiling a pot of water for the noodles, and then, mashing up the tomatoes to make some sauce. Danny dug out plates and silverware to set the table.

"You know, I never once thought that we would spend our weekend watching movies and playing video games with the Titans."

"You have no idea. Jessica is going to be so mad at us when we get back," Sam said with a laugh.

"No kidding."

* * *

While Danny and Sam continued discussing what Jessica and Tucker would be doing, Starfire and Robin were searching the database for anything looking unusual with the Hive.

"Robin, I am not finding anything," Starfire said with a sigh.

"Neither am I. But something has to be going on if Jinx is here."

"You wish to know if this is a trap or not?"

"Yeah. I have no problem with Jinx staying here if she's not part of the Hive anymore, but we can't be sure."

"Friend Cyborg seems quite pleased when she is around," she said with a smile.

"That's part of what worries me," Robin gave a sigh.

* * *

A few minutes later, Raven was sealing the last of Jinx' broken bones. Sweat dripped down her forehead and Beast Boy quickly wiped it away.

Very slowly, she opened her eyes. "You all right?" BB asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. How long has it been?"

"Almost an hour. The others are in the common room waiting for us so we can eat. After that Sam is going to wrap Jinx' cuts and stuff."

"All right. I am rather hungry."

Beast Boy smiled, and the two of them headed out to the common room.

* * *

The table was set with steaming food waiting for them. Sam came over to make sure that Raven wasn't too weak. Robin, Danny, and Cyborg asked Beast Boy how Jinx was doing.

Everyone took a seat around the table, and Starfire began dishing out the noodles onto everyone's plate. Danny passed around the plate of buttered bread, and Sam was dishing out the sauce, one with hamburger and the other with tofu.

"I think you've out done yourself, Sam," Danny said with a laugh.

Beast Boy noticed the lack of meat and gave Sam a dreamy look. Raven gave him a sharp jab in his ribs. "Ow… what was that for?" he asked.

"Pass the salt," she lied. BB glared at her, but passed her the salt.

Starfire laughed, and everyone dug into the food.

After everyone had finished eating, Danny and Starfire offered to clean up the dishes. Sam grabbed the bag of bandages and ointment, and headed down to the infirmary to check on Jinx. Cyborg followed close behind her.

Raven and the others decided to turn in for the night. Before heading to bed, Robin got some blankets and pillows for Danny and Sam.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" Starfire asked while she dried the plate Danny had just finished washing.

"Yeah. You guys are all being so nice, and I'm having a lot of fun hanging out with everyone," he said with a smile.

"I'm so glad! Sam is most enjoyable to do the hanging of the out with. Raven will never let me do the braiding maneuvers on her hair."

"That's just how Raven is."

"Yes, Raven is still Raven. She seems to enjoy the company of Sam very much."

"They're a lot alike. I don't think they couldn't be friends."

"Agreed."

"Can I ask you a personal question, Starfire?"

"Like what?"

"Well, it just seems in the series that you really like Robin. I was wondering if that was true."

"Oh, yes. Robin is one of my bestest of friends."

"No, I mean more than friends. Sort of like how I like Sam."

"Oh, like that," Star said with a blush.

"I guess it just seems like he likes you a lot and doesn't know how to act around you sometimes. Plus, you guys are a great pair in battle."

"Yes, we are very good at the kicking of the butt," she laughed.

* * *

Sam finished washing the last of Jinx' cuts, and then, asked Cyborg to hand her the ointment. He handed it over and took the washcloth from her.

"You're worried, aren't you?" she asked softly while she carefully rubbed the ointment over the wounds.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered, looking at his hands.

"About Jinx?"

He paused, looking at the girl. Quickly, he turned away. Part of him couldn't say what he knew was true, but he knew that he probably couldn't lie to Sam. These Halfas seemed to know everything about their lives already; surely, they would know if he were lying. Wouldn't they?

Finally, he turned his attention back to Sam. She had finished applying the ointment, and was now wrapping Jinx' wounds. Cyborg almost would have thought that the girl didn't care, except for how she glanced at him from her work.

The teen let out a sigh. "Yeah. I am worried about Jinx."

Sam grinned to herself. "Do you think that she's left the Hive for good?"

"I'm almost not sure. I really want to believe she has, and it would make sense. No one but Brother Blood could have done this to her."

"Well, we can ask her all the questions we want after she wakes up."

"How long do you think that will be?"

"Hopefully tomorrow, but it shouldn't be more than a couple days. Raven healed all of her internal wounds, and I've taken care of the ones on the surface."

Sam finished with the last of Jinx' wounds and stood up. "Well, I think that's all we can do for her now. Are we going to lock the door in case she wakes up?"

"I will when I'm done. You heated up that chicken broth, right?"

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod.

"I was going to see if I could get her to drink some of it before I headed to bed."

"All right. Don't stay up too late. You won't be able to help her if you can't even take care of yourself. I'm sure that she'd like to see you when she wakes up. I doubt Robin would mind if you stayed in here."

"I think you're right. Good night, Sam."

"Night, Cyborg," she said, exiting the infirmary.

"Oh, Sam. I was just looking for you," Raven said, coming up to her.

"What's up, Raven?"

"I think Beast Boy and Robin brought out some blankets and pillows, and left them in the common room. However, I'm sure the couch isn't very comfortable, so I went and found one of the cots in the basement and brought it into my room."

"That sounds great. I'll go get the blankets. Is Danny still washing the dishes with Star?"

"I think they just finished up."

"Okay. I'm going to go say good night."

Raven nodded and returned to her room.

Sam headed towards the common room, which was joined with the kitchen. As she opened the door, Starfire was standing at the door.

"Sam! I wish you the pleasant of sleeping illusions," the alien said with a smile.

"Thanks. You too, Star. Good night."

Starfire floated past her and down to her room. Danny was gathering up some of the blankets as she walked into the common room.

"Sam, hey. How's Jinx?"

"Doing better. Cyborg's going to stay with her, I think."

Danny nodded as Beast Boy made his way into the common room.

"Danny, I got extra space in my room, if you wanted to sleep in there."

"Sure. Sounds better than the couch. Unless Sam, were you staying out here?"

"Nope. Raven found a cot for me to stay in her room."

"Good. I wouldn't want to leave you out here all by yourself."

"You're so sweet," she said, giving him a kiss.

BB grinned at the sight of the two of them. Danny and Sam both grabbed some of the blankets and a couple pillows, then headed down the hall following Beast Boy.

"Night, Danny," Sam said, stopping at Raven's door.

"Good night, Sam. Sweet dreams," he said, giving her a quick kiss before following Beast Boy to his room.

As the door to Beast Boy's room opened, Danny took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the horrors that he knew were Beast Boy's room.

Clothing and trash littered the floor. Danny couldn't even see the floor. The walls were painted green. There was a window on one wall that looked out over the bay and Jump City. The sun had set long ago, and the stars were shining in the sky. There were some lights shining in the city, but all was quiet.

"Just ignore the mess," BB told him, kicking aside some papers.

Danny nodded, trying not to breath. The stink was HORRIBLE. It smelled like something had crawled in and died. He wouldn't have been surprised if something like that had happened.

Beast Boy took the bottom bunk, and Danny took the top. The shape shifter fell asleep within a few minutes and was snoring loudly. It was nearly half an hour before Danny found sleep himself.


	13. Prying Into Feelings

**-- Author Note -- **sweatdrop Uh, hey guys. weak wave So, yeah, things have been really busy at work with the holidays and all. But now, that's over, so things are slowing down. Hopefully, that means I'll be able to write more. I hope you at least liked the drawings posted on DA, right? Okay, now I promise you'll like this chapter. AND IT'S EXTRA LONG FOR YOU! Haha, so, please don't hurt me.

Also, if anyone is going to Anime Detour (in Minneapolis, MN) at the end of March, I just wanted to mention that I finally will be attending! Yeah! I won't have a table at Artist's Alley or anything like that, but I will be cosplaying all three days. Friday, I'm going as Belldandy from Ah! My Goddess. Saturday, I'm going to be a spayed catgirl. (Please spay your catgirls, they're taking over the cons!) And finally, on Sunday, I will be dressed up as Raven. So, if ya see me, stop and say hi or something! (Yes, my badge name is MoonHawke. P)

Now, without further ado, IAW, and what happens to Danny after spending the night in BB's room! Haha.

**Chapter 13 Prying Into Feelings**

After Sam left, Cyborg plugged himself into the wall unit, and shut down for the night. If there was any change in Jinx's state, he would know about it.

The night was long with waiting, but thankfully, Jinx slept peacefully. Around dawn the door opened and Robin stepped in.

"Cyborg?"

"I'm awake," he said, opening his eyes.

"How is she?" Robin asked, walking over to the displays on the wall.

"Much better I think. I'm still not sure when she's going to wake up though. I managed to get some chicken broth down her throat last night, so that will help."

"Good, good." Robin turned away from the displays to look at Cyborg. "And how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I can sleep anywhere, Robin. It's not like I'm going to get a crick in my back or anything."

"No, I meant about Jinx being here."

"Oh. I'm not really sure."

"Cyborg, you know that she's welcome here given she really has left the Hive, but I'm afraid your feelings may complicate things if that's not the case."

"My duty is to the Titans, Robin. Nothing will get in the way."

"As long as we're understood. Come on, let's go start breakfast."

Cyborg nodded and the two boys headed down to the common room.

The robotic teen pulled a couple eggs out of the fridge and started to cook those, while Robin poured himself a bowl of cereal. Neither said anything, but just let the quiet take hold of the room.

A few minutes later, as Cyborg was dishing out the eggs on to a large plate, the door to the common room opened and Danny burst into the room, gasping.

The two Titans stared at him for a moment before they realized what was going on. "Dude, you didn't sleep in BB's room, did you?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I slept," Danny groaned as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, Danny. We didn't think about it," Robin stated.

"Don't worry about it. I've been through worse... At least, I think I have. I'm really not sure anymore," he muttered to himself.

Cyborg pushed a plate of eggs over to him and said, "Here, eat these. It'll make you feel better. Then go get some fresh air."

"Thanks," Danny said digging into the food. "But I think I'll opt for a shower before the fresh air. I think the stink has sunk into my skin."

Robin and Cyborg grinned weakly; neither had wanted to mention it.

The boys talked for a couple minutes, until Raven came into the common room to get her morning tea. She walked over to the kitchen before stopping and placing her hand in front of her mouth.

"What IS that horrid smell?"

Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other with a sweat drop. Danny pushed his chair out and stood up. "Actually, I think shower before food."

"Sam's in the bathroom at the end of the hall. Take the one next to the infirmary."

Danny nodded and left the room.

Raven glared at the two boys. "He slept in Beast Boy's room, didn't he?"

Neither of the boys said anything, knowing that nothing they said would calm her anger.

Instead of getting angry with the both of them, she took a deep breath and walked over to the counter to make her tea. After she had the steaming cup in her hands and taken the first sip, she stated, "Don't let it happen again. He's our guest, try not to kill him."

"Yes, Raven," they said together as she left the room.

Robin and Cyborg returned to their food, at least until Sam entered the room a few minutes later.

"Good morning! I think that's the best shower I've ever had. How do you get the water to exactly the prefect temp?"

"A computer," Cyborg stated.

"Really? Hmm... Is there anymore cereal left?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, in the cabinet," Robin said with a point. "Bowls are in the one next to it, and spoons are in that drawer."

Sam dug around for a moment before sitting down to pour herself a bowl of cereal.

"Have you seen Danny? He's usually up earlier than I am."

"Yeah, he came in about ten minutes ago. He went to take a shower before he ate," Cyborg told her.

Sam just nodded while taking a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

It was then that Starfire and Beast Boy entered the common room.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire said brightly.

"Morning," the three at the table muttered back.

Beast Boy grabbed the seat next to Sam and poured himself a bowl of cereal as well. Starfire went about making breakfast for herself. No one else was really quite sure what it was, nor did they want to know.

"So, Sam, did you sleep all right? No nightmares or anything? Raven's room can be pretty scary," Beast Boy asked with a grin.

"Nah. It was just like my room at home," she replied, giving him a wink.

The five teens talked and told stories about battles for a good twenty minutes, until Danny came back to finish his breakfast. He looked much more relaxed, and smelled quite a bit better.

He took his seat where he left his eggs, across from where Sam was sitting. "Good morning, again," he laughed.

"Morning Danny," Sam said, flashing him a smile.

The talking continued until everyone had finished eating, and the dishes were cleaned up. Starfire headed back to her room to find a movie to watch, and Cyborg heated up some more soup for Jinx.

"Hey, Robin, do you think you could show me your training equipment? I'd really like to see how it works," Danny asked.

"Sure. I was actually just about to head out there," Robin said.

Beast Boy and Sam followed behind them as they headed out to the front yard. Danny and Robin headed up to the controls and started up the machines.

"Uh… I think I'm going to go for a walk," Beast Boy muttered.

"Would you mind some company?" Sam asked.

"No, not at all."

Sam gave him a soft smile, and turned to the other two boys. "Danny, we're gonna go for a walk around town!" she shouted to them.

"All right," Danny called back.

"Give us a call if you run into any trouble," Robin added.

"Do you get into trouble often on your own?" Sam asked as they headed toward the beach.

"Not as often as he makes it out to be," Beast Boy laughed. After they reached the beach, Beast Boy said, "We're going to have to fly across, is that all right with you?"

"I'm going ghost!" And in a flash of light, Sam had transformed into her ghost half. "Perfectly," she grinned.

"That's amazing."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, but you can turn into any animal. I'm still just me."

Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Have you ever tried turning into made up animals?"

"Huh?"

"Like a unicorn, or a centaur, or something like that?"

"What are those?"

"Are you kidding me? You really must not read that much. I'll show you pictures later. Why don't we just head out?"

"Yeah, let's go." With that Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and the pair flew towards the city.

After landing on the docks, and changing back, they started towards the city. Neither said anything, even when Beast Boy stopped to buy flowers. They both knew where they were going.

A few minutes later, they had entered the cave where Terra was standing as a testament to their battle with Slade.

"Hey Terra. I brought a friend with that I'd like you to meet," BB said as the walked into the main cave and set the flowers at Terra's feet. Sam hung back to give him some privacy.

"This is Sam. She's from another dimension. Her and Danny are part ghost. And you'll never guess what. We're a TV show in their world. They said we're really popular, people even make up stories about us," he laughed. "Isn't that wicked?"

Sam let him talk himself out before she walked over and sat next to him on the ground, "You really miss her, huh?"

"Yeah, I keep hoping that one of these days she'll just walk back into the tower like nothing happened."

"Even after all the things she did to you?"

"I know it wasn't her fault. Slade was using her."

"But even when Robin was working for Slade, he never hurt you guys."

"Terra wasn't like that!"

"Beast Boy, it's okay. I was just thinking out loud. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, it's okay. It's just that sometimes I think that the other Titans don't care one way or another if she comes back or not."

"Why do you care about her so much?"

"I dunno. She was one of my best friends. She laughed at my jokes and thought I was funny. She was a lot of things to me."

"But Raven thinks you're funny."

"She doesn't laugh at my jokes. All she does is pick on me."

"Now that's not fair to Raven. You know that she can't laugh at your jokes because that might be all it takes for Trigon to break through."

"Yeah, I know."

"And as for picking on you, well, I pick on Danny all the time. It's my way of showing him that I care about him, in a sort of sick twisted way. But Danny just laughs right along with everyone else, and that's his way of showing that he knows I'm just kidding, and he cares about me, too."

"I never thought about it that way."

Sam gave him a soft smile, "Feel better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Sam."

"No problem."

"You wanna grab something to eat? I know this great vegetarian café."

"Sounds great, let's go."

* * *

"Starting the count down!" Danny shouted to Robin, who was getting ready to run the course.

3… 2… 1… And Robin ran through the field of giant fists punching up through the ground. At one point, he got caught on top of one and did a flip off of it while pulling out his Bo staff.

The lasers rose from the ground and started firing at Robin. Using his Bo staff he managed to deflect them and take a couple out.

He ran through the first two guillotines, and had to do a dodge roll to make it under the third. Then using his birdarangs he took out the disks flying towards him.

Finally, using his Bo staff he shot himself up and over the giant pit. As he started to sink, he pulled out his grapple hook and managed to grab hold of a rock on the other side of the pit, and pull himself all the way over.

"All right!" Danny shouted from the controls, "You bet your last run by ten seconds!"

Robin just grinned as he walked towards the controls, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, we're gonna have to replace a couple of those lasers though."

"Haha, it must be hard not to break the entire thing."

"Yeah, sometimes," Robin agreed. "Hey, you wanna give it a try?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's see how it holds up against ghosts."

"All right, I suppose it couldn't hurt," Danny said with a shrug.

Danny walked over to the starting point, while Robin reset the course.

"I'm going ghost!" In a bright flash Danny transformed into Danny Phantom.

"I'm starting the count down!" Robin shouted.

Danny only nodded, and prepared himself to go.

3… 2… 1… And Danny took off through the course. He flew through the fists, and when one was about to smash right into him, he went intangible and passed right through it.

Using his plasma blasts, he took out what was left of the lasers, before rushing through the guillotines.

He took out the disks with some more plasma blasts, and flew over the pit, beating Robin's new time by 20 seconds.

"That was great!" Robin shouted as Danny headed back to the controls.

"Man, I wish I had something like this a home. I wonder if I could get my parents to build something like this."

"Well, I guess you'll have to ask them when we find a way to get you guys back. Hmm… Well, I guess we'll have to call it a day, since we've taken out half of the course."

"Agreed," Danny said with a laugh.

The two boys headed back inside to get something to drink. After grabbing something from the fridge, they sat down at the table.

"Robin, can I ask you something? It's okay if you don't want to answer or anything like that."

"What were you wondering? Why I left Gotham City?"

"No. Ah, actually I was wondering about your feelings for Starfire."

"Oh, well, she's one of my best friends."

"But you like her as more than that?"

Robin grinned, "Now I know why that voice in the back of my head said it was a bad idea to let you guys stay here."

Danny laughed, "Well, we can't help but getting into people's business. I guess, just watching the way you two act around each other reminds me of how Sam and I acted before we got together. We've been friends almost all of our lives, and I never even noticed when that friendship turned into something more than that. By the time it was too late, I lied to myself and told myself it really wasn't love, but just a very strong friendship."

"And?"

"And everyone else around us seemed to know the truth. Finally, when we stopped being stupid enough to see what we were really doing, we found out that we felt the same way. Looking back on it, I can't help but feel bad for all the time we lost because we were too blinded by what we didn't want to see."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Well, I'll tell you that Sam has caught the matchmaker bug since our friend, Tucker, got a crush on the new girl at school, so she'll probably come sniffing around as soon as she finishes with Beast Boy and Raven," Danny laughed.

"I'll have to watch out then," Robin smirked.

"In any case, I really do think that Starfire likes you. All right, I'm done prying now, I promise. You wanna play somemore Game Station?'

"Yeah, why not. Beast Boy and Sam will probably be back in a bit anyway."


	14. Flaming Bed Sheets of Doom

**-Author's Note- **Greetings again! As you can see, I have not yet fallen off the face of the planet completely. Of course, I nearly did last week.

**Danny:** We're not starting that again!

**MoonHawke:** But they deserve to know that I was in the hospital!

**Danny:** All right, but they don't need you crying and such like an idiot. I think you freaked out more than a few of your LiitA fans.

**MoonHawke:** Bah. What do you know? Besides, I'm the one paying you for your acting time here.

**Danny:** You're not paying me, or any of the others. Fan fic, remember?

**MoonHawke:** Oh yeah... But I buy you pizza.

**Danny:** I stand corrected. However, how many reviews have you gotten for your last update in LiitA?

**MoonHawke:** A couple... Shut up, it's only been a couple days.

**Danny:** If you say so. Anyway, I'm going to go get ready for the next update. Please don't scare anymore fans. Oh, and change that chapter title. What does it have to do with anything?

**MoonHawke:** Nothing, but I think it's funny. Anyway, I'll be over in a minute. Before I forget, AMANDA! Where are you girl _:looks around:_ Hmm… Well, if you're out there, I gotta couple things to say ta ya. When will people learn to register:sigh: Anyway, first off, post your stuff! It's all nice and well to write the fics, but you won't know what you're doing wrong, or right, until you post them. Besides that, you think it's been a while since I updated this fic? I've got another DP fic that I was kinda just working on, on the side. While I was stuck in the hospital I found it, and it said I hadn't worked on it in nearly a year. A year! As for drawings, and also sending me your fics, you're gonna have to e-mail them to me. So, just put in my lovely penname at G Mail Dot Com, and it'll make it's way to me. You can also find me on DeviantART too. Lovely! Now, register! It's free! Please enjoy the chapter, and enjoy reviewing even more!

**Chapter 14 Flaming Bed Sheets of Doom**

"Tucker, we have to get Danny and Sam home NOW!" Jessica nearly screamed into the phone. Tucker pulled his cell away from his ear as he continued on his way to school. Surprisingly, he was getting used to Jessica's outbursts.

"Are you calm now?" he asked her.

"NO!"

"Well, can you try and tell me what's wrong in a calm voice?"

"Maybe..."

"Much better. Now, what's wrong?"

"It's Danny."

"All right, that's a start. What about Danny?"

"He's sleeping in Beast Boy's room!" Jessica said, freaking out again.

"What?"

"Don't you see? He's doomed! No one else has entered BB's room and lived to tell the tale!"

"Where are you?"

"School computer lab."

"Uh huh... so, MoonHawke sent you the new chapter?"

"Yeah, and it's bad, Tuck!"

"Again, calm down. Just print it out and come and meet me outside the school before you get kicked out."

"Umm... All right," she said with a sigh before hanging up.

A few minutes later, the school came into view and Jessica was pacing in front of the doors. A few of the other students were giving her odd looks, but she didn't seem to notice.

Instead, as soon as she saw Tucker, she rushed over to him, shaking the print outs in her hand. "Tucker, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. What do you suggest?" he asked, taking the papers from her. "I mean, them being in another dimension and all!"

Tucker shook his head at her and turned to the papers as they headed towards the classroom.

It all seemed fairly basic stuff. Jinx went to the Tower for help after fleeing the Hive. Beast Boy helping Raven out as she healed some of Jinx' injuries. "Hey, look. Danny and Sam are making dinner together. Isn't that cute? And they're talking about us. Isn't that nice of them not to forget us?" he laughed.

"I know! I'm gonna be in a fanfic," Jessica giggled. "Keep reading, keep reading."

Robin and Starfire talking about Jinx. Dinner. "Beast Boy's hitting on Sam. Somehow, I figured that would happen."

"Yep, and Danny and Raven are getting jealous," she laughed.

Danny and Starfire cleaned up after dinner, talking about Robin. 'Go Danny,' Tucker thought with a laugh. Sam and Cyborg were finishing cleaning up Jinx, and talking about Cy liking Jinx. Afterwards, everyone started heading to bed. Sam stayed in Raven's room, and Danny followed Beat Boy to his room.

"You're right. He's doomed," Tucker said, finishing the last page.

Jessica laughed as they took their seats. "Well, at least they're playing matchmaker with someone other than us."

* * *

Beast Boy and Sam headed into BB's favorite place to eat, the Veggie. Sam thought it was cute with the fruit and veggie theme to the place. They grabbed a table and the waitress came over to take their order.

"Hey BB. The usual?"

"You know it," he said with a wink.

"Ah, and I see you have a new friend. I thought we were talking about you and Raven."

Beast Boy turned a shade of red. "See! I told you I'm not the only one who thinks that you and Raven should hook up."

The waitress smiled at Sam. "Ah, a girl after my own heart. So, who's your friend, BB?"

"This is Sam. She's visiting for a while. I guess you could call her an honorary Titan."

"Well, welcome Sam. What can I get for you?"

"Veggie burger and a strawberry shake?"

"You got it sweet cheeks," she said with a wink before heading towards the kitchen.

"Friend of yours?" Sam asked.

"Sort of."

"Uh huh. So, how long has she been on you about Raven?"

"Since I started coming here. Her and her friends have a bet going, I think."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Sam said with a laugh.

"So, tell me some more about you and Danny. How long have you known each other?"

"Ah, I smell a change in topic. Okay, I'll bite," she laughed. "Danny and I have been best friends since we were little. So, the whole thing with my family has never really mattered to him. I guess that's how I know he's a true friend, because he doesn't see me as a freaky Goth girl whose parents make a ton of money."

Beast Boy nodded and told her to keep going.

"After Tucker moved into the neighborhood, the three of us all became really close friends. I'll never forget this one time when we were little; Danny told me that he was going to marry me one day. I'm sure it's just one of those stupid things that little kids say, but it really meant a lot to me, you know?"

"So, is that when you started falling for him?"

"Probably, it's hard to say. It seems like it's been forever since I had started telling myself that we were just really close friends and nothing more.

"And then, everyday, it just felt like a lie that was getting bigger and bigger. Well, not that I would ever say so to Danny, but when I turned into a Halfa too, it was the best day of my life."

"Why?"

"Well, Danny changed into a Halfa long before I did, and it was hard watching him grow away from me. I did everything I could to help Danny with what he had become. Of course, I realized that even if I did admit my feelings to Danny, that he could never respond to those feelings."

"Because you're both so different?"

"It's different with you and Raven. Yeah, you're both different, but look at how many different superheroes there are. I mean, you both have three best friends who are superheroes. In Amity, it was just Danny fighting the evil ghosts.

"So, of course I was happy when I became a Halfa. It was the prefect way to get close to him without Tucker being around, and having him feel left out."

"But you still couldn't tell him, could you?"

"No. But I treasured those moments between us. Finally, a real ghost threat appeared. I was attacked by Rurik and taken aboard his ship."

"And Danny saved you?"

"Sort of. But while I was on board, I met another girl, Mandy, who had been captured by Rurik as well. She told me about her and her boyfriend, Marco, and how they ended up together. I guess it sort of made me see that even if Danny didn't care about me the same way, I had to tell him. So we kicked Rurik's butt, rescued Mandy, and admitted our feelings."

"So, he felt the same way about you?"

"Yep. In fact, he later admitted that he was having the same thoughts as me, that we were just mixing up friendship with love."

Beast Boy laughed as the waitress dropped off their food. "Enjoy you guys," she said before taking off.

"I take it you guys must go to a normal school and everything."

"Yeah, it's fun sometimes, but it really cuts into the superhero thing."

"Do your friends at school know about your powers?"

"Tucker does, and then we befriended this new girl, Jessica, and she sort of found out, but she's cool about it."

"That's good that you have such understanding friends."

"I take it you've never really been to school?"

"Just the one that Mad Mod stuck is in that one time. Before I joined the Titans, I was part of the Doom Patrol."

"Which do you like better, the Titans or the Doom Patrol?"

"Honestly, the Titans. I get to hang out with people my own age, and we have fun a little more often then when I was with the Doom Patrol."

Sam gave him a smile. "Well, that's good that you enjoy hanging with the Titans. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to be part of a team, rather than a duo."

"Yeah?"

"Only sometimes, because then I'd have to share Danny, especially if there was another girl on the team. And I wouldn't be able to stand that."

They pair laughed and then dug into the food. Sam admitted it was probably the best veggie burger she had ever had. "Well, we'll have to send you home with one or two," Beast Boy laughed.

* * *

Raven was letting Starfire paint her nails in the common room, where Robin and Danny were playing Game Station, when Beast Boy and Sam got home.

"Hey guys, how was your walk?" Danny asked, turning away from the TV for a moment.

"Lots of fun," Sam said with a smile.

Beast Boy gave her a look that threatened her livelihood should she speak about what happened. Sam just flashed him a smile before going to sit down with the two other girls.

"Oh, nail polish. Raven, you must be in a giving mood today," Beast Boy teased her, coming over to the table as well.

"Well, I just felt bad about not going with them to the shopping mall," she lied. Really, she felt bad for Sam, even though the new girl said that she enjoyed it.

"You can do me next, Star," Sam offered.

"Really? That would be most delightful!" Star exclaimed.

"Hey, BB, you wanna join in? We're almost to the next level," Robin asked the green teen.

"Sure, why not," he said, jumping over the back of the couch and grabbing another controller.

"Where did you guys go?" Raven asked. Sam wondered if her friend was jealous.

"Just walked around the city really. He showed me the park, and we grabbed a bite to eat. Normal stuff, you know," Sam said with a look that said she had done nothing to bring harm to the relationship that wasn't quite there yet.

Raven smirked, "Somehow, I doubt that." To which Sam responded with a look that said she'd tell her later.

"Where's Cyborg? Still in with Jinx?" Sam asked, changing the topic now.

"He's out back, working on repairing the course," Robin said.

"Did you boys break your toy again?" Raven asked.

"We were gentle. I don't even think we damaged half of it," Danny added with a laugh.

"If you say so," Sam added.

"It was really cool, Sam. You should try it out. Maybe my parents can build us something like it if they have time."

"All right, maybe tomorrow if Cy gets it back up and running?"

"May I join you as well?" Starfire asked.

"Hey, why don't we make it a tournament?" Cyborg asked as he entered the common room.

"You just want to get your metal butt beaten again, don't you?" Beast Boy teased.

"Ha! You didn't come anywhere close to my time last time," Cyborg teased.

"Yeah, well, I bet Danny will give you a run for your money. He beat my time today," Robin added.

"Oh, it's on ghost boy," Cyborg taunted.

"Better watch your back," Danny taunted back.

"Have you checked on Jinx?" Sam asked, knowing it was better to stop things before they got started.

"Not since this morning, and she was sleeping then."

"Maybe you should try and feed her some more soup?" Sam told him with a nudge.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a bad idea," Raven added.

Cyborg blushed a bit, mumbled an okay, and headed over to the kitchen.

"I am finished, Raven!" Starfire said happily.

"Looks great, Star," Raven told her.

Sam fought back a laugh, "Okay, my turn." Sam took Raven's seat while Starfire picked a different color. Raven's nails were now blue, but at least it matched her cloak. For Sam, Starfire picked out a purple that matched her logo on her shirt.

Raven picked up her book and took a seat further down the table. Sam grinned at Starfire, which the alien did not quite understand.

"Is there something wrong, friend Sam? Do you not like the color that I have selected for your nails?"

"No, no, it's fine Star," she said before leaning in close to the princess. "Hey, is it true that you like Robin?"

Starfire turned a bright shade of red. "Uh, yes, he is a very good friend."

"No, I mean as more than a friend," she whispered. "You were pretty ticked off at him when he took Kitten to that dance."

"I did nothing with bugs to him."

"Ah, I mean you were really mad at him."

"Oh, yes. I was very mad at him."

"So, you do like him as more than friends?"

"This is all right?"

"Of course. I just think maybe you should step it up a bit."

"Step it up?"

"Move things to the next level. Become more than friends."

"Really? Would that be okay? I mean, what would the other Titans think?" Starfire worried.

"Not to worry. By the time Danny and I leave, none of the other Titans will care one way or the other about you and Robin hooking up."

Starfire thought about it for a moment before breaking into a smile. "What must I do?"


	15. Waking Up Your Feelings

**--Author's Note--** Greetings once again my dear readers! First I would like to tell you about a new project I've been working on for the past week or so now. If you have checked out my deviantART site you'll already know about this, but for the rest of you this will be new.

_I am currently working on a FtLoaH comic that will be posted on my dA site._

The comic will basically follow the fanfics, so it really isn't anything new per say, but I think it will be enjoyable for you guys, and so far I'm having fun drawing it. So, you will have to check out my dA site (you can get there by clicking on my homepage link) since I don't have the time to try and post links to all the pages in author notes.

Second, I noticed something while going through the old fics. FtLoaH has been around for more than 2 years now. When I first started FtLoaH I never thought it would become what it has. And for that, I have all you guys to thank. So, whether you've been around since the very beginning, or have joined us recently, a great big thank you to you! Thank you for putting up with the lack of updates while I was too busy working, or too tired to write from midnight showings of movies, and even the Harry Potter release parties.

And of course, the biggest thanks goes to Regrem for putting up with my whining when I was stuck with the plot, or just too busy to really do any actual work on the fics, and for taking the time to sit down and read through the crappy version I send him to proofread, and telling me when I've clearly been up too long because Sam is just way to girly, and Danny is in a scene that he was never in, in the first place, and then helping me fix it all to make the wonderful version that you see posted here. (Just so we're clear, I don't think I've ever actually done any of those things to any of the characters… Or if I have I've completely blocked it out of my memory because I was such a ditz.)

**Chapter 15 Waking Up Your Feelings**

When Cyborg brought the soup in for Jinx, he found her awake, lying in the bed. The screens on the wall where blinking with her status. "You're awake," he said with a smile.

"Cyborg? Where am I?"

"The infirmary," he told her as she sat up. "What happened?" he asked, sitting down next to the bed.

"I left," she said, shaking her head.

"Left?" He set the tray of soup down on her lap.

"The Hive. I tried to walk out the front door, and Brother Blood set the students on me. I guess it was his way of saying I better not come back."

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked as she took a spoonful of the soup.

"I'm not sure. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"You could stay here," he offered.

Her eyes met his. "I don't think Robin would care for my staying here."

"And I don't care what Robin thinks. I want you to stay."

Her eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Because we never got to finish what we started," he said with a grin.

"The dance?" she asked.

Instead of looking at her, he turned over the picture that he had placed on the tray. It was the picture from the dance at the Hive.

"You kept it?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course I did. I knew that you knew who I was, and you didn't care. No one else has looked past all of this since my accident."

"Do you really think that Robin would let me stay?"

"I'll go talk to him," he said, standing up. He headed towards the door, but stopped when he got there and turned back. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking out.

All Jinx could do was smile to herself as she gently touched her lips.

* * *

"You were baiting Starfire, weren't you?" Raven asked.

"What makes you say that?" Sam replied with a grin.

"I saw you two whispering. And based on the look in her eyes, you were telling her to go after Robin."

"I was nudging," Sam shrugged. "You can't blame me for nudging."

"I can if they get hurt."

"Do you really think they're going to get hurt?"

"No," Raven sighed, "Just because I don't embrace my feelings doesn't mean I don't know what other people are feeling. Robin and Starfire have liked each other since they first met."

"Sometimes, people just need a nudge every now and then. Of course, then there are those who can't take a hint even when it's shoved in their face."

"We're talking about Beast Boy now, aren't we?"

"You're going to tell me that you didn't want to hear what happened while I was out with Beast Boy?" Sam asked as she sat down on Raven's bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven lied.

"Then, what was that look you gave me?" she teased.

"All right, all right. Tell me what happened."

"And if I swore to him I wouldn't tell you?"

"Now you're just being evil. We both know that he's too stupid to think of something like that."

"You're right," Sam laughed.

"So, what happened?"

"Not much really. We went out and grabbed something to eat at this little place called the Veggie."

"Sounds like his kind of place."

"Yeah, he's actually a regular. The waitress is sweet on him."

"You're kidding," Raven said, shaking her head.

"Of course I am. She's actually been bugging him since he started going there about you. He thinks that her and her friends have a bet as to whether you two are going to hook up."

"Now, that I could believe. Not that it doesn't creep me out though."

"Then, we talked about Danny and myself," Sam added with a shrug. "That was pretty much it."

"So, you're saying that he's had someone nudging him for ages, and has yet to make a move?"

"Pretty much. Do you know what that means?"

"Maybe, but you're going to tell me anyway."

"Isn't that what friends do?" Raven just looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "I think that it's time for you to make a move. We already know that he has feelings for you and yet clearly is not going to make a move."

"Clearly," Raven replied. "And we can't be happy with that?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Raven just frowned.

"I understand where you're coming from. I was there with Danny. But I still had to tell him, even though I was afraid he would reject me. He didn't though, and through all the drama we've been through since then, I've never been happier," Sam told her with a smile.

"And this is the part where I remind you about Trigon."

"Now, that I cannot fully understand, nor will I try and tell you that I can."

"Thank you for that."

"I guess the only thing I can tell you is that you need to be honest with yourself. Do you think that you can keep him under control? And you need to be honest with BB. Tell him your feelings and your fears. Make sure that he understands your fears about your father."

"You know that I'm going to have to think about this."

"And I wouldn't expect any less of you," Sam told her as she stood up and headed to the door. "I'll support you no matter what your decision, but I'm sure that you'll make the right one." With that, Sam headed out into the hall in a flourish.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Danny asked Beast Boy as he walked into the kitchen.

"Making a sandwich. Did you want one?"

"No, that's okay. So, what did you and Sam do?" Danny took a seat at the table while Beast Boy went about making his sandwich.

"Discussed you two mainly. Does that bother you?"

"No, she'll tell anyone that will listen," Danny said with a laugh. "I'm surprised that she didn't bring up you and Raven."

"Ah, well, she didn't have to."

"No?"

"I'm a regular, and the waitress is always bugging me about Raven. She was very surprised to see me with a girl. Needless to say, she had to comment."

"Ah yes, and so then, you changed the topic to Sam and I to take the heat off of you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Beast Boy laughed as he sat down at the table with his sandwich.

"You're clear as crystal," Danny laughed.

"And now, we're going to bring this back to Raven and I, aren't we?"

"What made you think you could get out of it that easily?"

"I was hoping. So go ahead, give your say," Beast Boy added before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What do you want me to say? You should tell her; what else is there to say?"

"Do I have to remind you about her father?"

"That, you would have to talk to her about. If you both think that you can keep it under control and take it slow, then I don't see what the problem would be."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Just do what you think is right. That's all I can tell you."

The boys looked up as Sam entered the common room. "You know, wearing that cloak, you could probably be Raven's sister," Beast Boy joked.

"Are you ever going to give that back to Raven?" Danny asked as she sat down at the table.

"Of course I am, when we leave," Sam said, setting down the book she was holding on the table.

"She even carries around a book, just like Raven."

"Yeah, keep talking, funny man. But, this book is for you."

"For me?" Beast Boy asked.

Instead of answering him, she opened the book to a page about centaurs. "I told you I would show you what I was talking about."

"Half horse, and half man? That's kind of creepy," BB replied.

"Yeah, but very useful," Danny added. "You would be as fast as a horse, and still be able to use your hands."

"And of course, there's the dragon," Sam said turning the page. "It's like a dinosaur, but can fly. Very deadly."

"So, how do you suggest I go about turning into these things?"

"That may be the hard part. Use your imagination. You have to picture yourself as the creature, and try transforming into it. It'll probably take some work, but I think you could do it. And you might want to read up on them a bit too," Sam added, pushing the book over to him. "And return it to Raven in one piece."

"All right. Thanks Sam."

* * *

"Robin, can I speak with you a moment?" Cyborg asked as he entered Robin's case room.

"What did you want to talk about Cyborg?" he asked turning away from the newspaper clippings.

"It's about Jinx."

"Of course," he nodded. "I've been looking for anything odd going on with the Hive."

"Robin, I don't know—" Cyborg started but was cut off by Robin.

"Relax. I haven't found anything going on with the Hive."

"So you think that Jinx is telling the truth?"

"What is she saying is the truth?" Robin asked.

"That she attempted to leave the Hive. Brother Blood set the other students on her."

Robin was silent for a moment.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"I think she came here for a reason. Well I may not know the exact reason that she came here, I do feel that she did not come here as some type of plot by the Hive," Robin said with a knowing look.

"Should we leave her in the infirmary? It's not like we have a free room."

"No. Let her have Terra's room."

"Terra's room?"

"Yes. She's not coming back and we need to accept that."

Cyborg nodded, "All right, I'll help her get settled." He headed towards the door.

"Cyborg, wait a moment."

"Yes?"

"Just because it does not appear that Jinx is working with the Hive does not mean that we don't still need to keep a close watch on her."

"I agree."

"And until the time when we can be certain of her intentions, you need to remember that."

"My duty is to the Titans, Robin."

"I'm glad to hear that, Cy. With that being said, I would also like to say that maybe should we find Jinx trustworthy there might be a place open for her on the team."

"Are you sure Robin?"

"Yes, I am. Just keep an eye on her."

"I'll keep two on her. And I'll hold you to that you know."

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Cyborg," Robin added with a laugh before Cy turned and headed out into the hall.


	16. Falling into Place

**Author Note** Hey again everyone. Sorry for the long time between chapters, but I'm hoping that won't be that big of a problem anymore. Before we start the chapter I have a couple things I would like to tell you about. The first is the FtLoaH comic that I will be posting on my deviantART site (moonhawke . deviantart . com). I haven't posted the first pages yet, but I'm hoping to do so in the next week or two. Updates on how far the pages are, are posted in my journal on dA. Second is for all those myspace people. I have made a myspace account for FtLoaH. Links to all the FtLoaH stuff are posted there, and I'll be using the blog to let you know about the updates and stuff. Please check that out if you have a myspace account (www . myspace . com / fortheloveofahalfa). Now, please enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 16 Falling into Place**

"It's just not fair!"

Tucker glanced up from his textbook at Jessica. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing new," Jess sighed. "I just can't stand that they get to hang out at the Tower," she said, sounding disgusted as she threw the print out of the latest chapter onto the floor.

"I hope you plan on picking those up," he mumbled, turning back to his homework.

"No!" Jess gave a pause before sighing again. "Fine, whatever, I just don't care anymore." Kneeling on the ground, she gathered up the papers, before throwing them away in the trash can. "Happy now?"

"Of course." He didn't even look up this time.

"Are you just going to sit there all night doing homework, or are we going to do something?" She had started pacing now.

Tucker gave an annoyed sigh and pushed the book away. "What, per say, did you want to do?"

"Something, anything, I just want Danny and Sam back. Sam's a lot more enjoyable to hang out with than you," she snapped, pointing a finger at Tucker.

"Ouch, that hurt," he laughed in a withdrawn tone, "And you know that we can't do anything to get Danny and Sam back. The Fentons are doing everything they can to get the portal done."

"Are they?" Jess challenged.

"Jazz claims her parents haven't slept in days. They just plug away down in the lab."

Jessica finally broke down and fell onto her bed in tears. "I'm sorry, Tuck. I just can't help it. It's been days, and I feel like I'm going out of my mind."

"Come on now. You know they wouldn't want you to cry over this," he said, standing up and walking over to the bed.

"You guys were the first people to talk to me here. And now that I've been here long enough to get to know other people, I haven't because I've become too worked into this whole ghost thing."

"Are you saying that you don't like hanging out with us?" Tucker asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No!" Jess cried, sitting up, "It's just that with Danny and Sam gone, my life has started feeling, well, normal again."

"What's wrong with normal?"

"Everything is wrong with normal. Look around yourself, Tuck. This is what I became when my life was normal. Comic books, superheroes, fanfics, fantasy novels, and everything else in between. I never wanted normal, so I escaped my life. My only friends I'd never met anywhere but online, or I only talked to them when I went into the comic book shop every week."

Tucker could only look at her in silence, unsure of what to say to his friend.

"Now that I've found my adventure, found my story, I don't want to let it go so easily," she continued, a few more tears escaping.

"What did I say about crying? No crying," he inched closer to her, "And what do you think Danny and Sam would say hearing you talk like that?"

* * *

"How can you say that?"

"I just don't think I should stay in here," Jinx pressed.

"Nope, too bad," Sam told the other girl, "Cyborg told me to help move you in here, and that's what I'm doing."

Jinx looked around at the mountain covered walls. "But what if she comes back? What will Robin think?"

Sam frowned, her hand on her hip, looking at the purple haired teen. "Scared much? You acted so badass during that fight the other day. I mean, I'm shocked to see you act this way."

"I'm not scared!" Jinx countered.

"You could have fooled me. Besides that, Cy said it was Robin who said to put you in here."

"But—"

"No buts. Would you rather sleep with Beast Boy?"

"No!"

"Then it's settled. You're sleeping here," Sam said, washing her hands of the matter.

With a sigh, Jinx dropped onto the bed. "You know, I have no idea how Danny deals with you sometimes, right?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay. I have no idea how Danny deals with you sometimes."

"He picks his battles, very carefully," Sam laughed now, "All right, I suppose I should go and check on dinner. Take a load off, and get settled in."

Jinx gave her a questioning look, "But I don't have any stuff."

Sam shrugged, "I dunno. It's a saying. Otherwise, I suppose you could go and look for Cyborg."

Jinx flushed a bright red, "Ah, maybe I will stay in here for a while."

"All right," Sam smiled, "We'll call you for dinner."

"Thanks," Jinx said as Sam left.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sam found Beast Boy still pouring over the book she had showed him. Cyborg and Danny were attempting to make dinner.

"This isn't working," Danny pressed.

"Just add some more of this stuff," Cy told the dark haired boy, handing him a box.

Sam's eyebrow raised slightly as she watched the two boys. "What are they doing?" she whispered to Beast Boy.

"Uh, I think they're trying to make something eatable," he said, looking up.

"But we used up the last of the food last night."

"I know, that's why they're trying."

"And failing," Danny sighed now, "I still say this isn't working."

"And what do you propose we do, ghost boy?" Cyborg snapped.

"We could go shopping for some real food," Sam offered.

Danny and Cyborg both stared at her. "Come on, you can't tell me that thought never once crossed those simple brains of yours," she laughed.

Neither of them said a one. Clearly, the idea hadn't come to mind.

"Well, whatever, let's go shopping now, then."

"Shopping?" Starfire asked as she entered the common room. "Are we going to the mall of shopping?"

"No, not really, Star. We're going to the grocery store, you know, where they sell food," Sam replied.

"Wondrous!"

"Shall we?" Sam asked, motioning towards the door.

"Yeah, let's go," Danny said, giving in.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Danny, Sam, and Starfire stared awkwardly at each other as they rode down the elevator to the ground floor. After a moment of silence, Sam broke out in laugher. Danny could only give her a questioning look, while Beast Boy grinned. Star smiled brightly before joining Sam in rolls of laugher. One by one, each of the teens joined in until they reached the garage.

After they had piled out of the elevator, they could only stare at each other some more.

"Ah, so what was that?" Danny asked Sam.

"I dunno," she replied with a shrug, "I just thought it was funny that we were all standing there in silence, staring at each other, not saying anything."

"I think that's what silence means: not saying anything," Beast Boy said with a grin.

"That it does," Sam agreed with a grin of her own.

The group finally piled into the T-Car, and Cyborg put the car into gear. They rode to the store in near silence, until Star, who was sitting in the front, couldn't stand it and turned on the radio. Savin' Me by Nickelback was playing, and the group loudly sang along.

By the time the song was over, they had reached the grocery store. Danny grabbed a cart as the group started down the first isle. Beast Boy ran off to grab his tofu.

Starfire was eagerly looking for the mustard, and Cyborg started throwing a ton of junk food into the cart.

"It's no wonder you never have any food," Sam sighed, looking at the junk in the cart, "Will you at least get some real food?"

"Yeah. Otherwise, this trip will have been for nothing," Danny agreed.

Cyborg sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Beast Boy met back up with them, hauling his tofu, and they all made their way through the rest of the store. Sam stock piled them with boxed dinners, explaining that the group shouldn't have any trouble with something as easy as those.

Half an hour later, they had piled back into the T-Car and were singing along with the radio as they headed back to the Tower.

Beast Boy, Starfire, Sam, and Danny unpacked the groceries while Cyborg went to check on Jinx.

Once everything was put away, Sam sent the boys out of the kitchen, so they could make dinner.

"What are we going to be making, friend Sam?"

"I'm going to show you how to make those box dinners. How does that sound?" Sam asked.

"Glorious!" Star said happily.

"All right, so first, you wanna read the directions on the back," Sam started, grabbing one of the boxes from the cabinet. The two girls worked on fixing the meal, and talking, mainly about Star and Robin.

As they set the food to simmer, Sam called Danny and Beast Boy back into the kitchen to ask them to set the table. Once the table was set, and the food was ready, Starfire called the rest of the group to eat.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Danny, Jinx, Raven, Robin, Sam, and Starfire all crowded around the table to eat. After everyone commented on the food, surprised that Starfire had helped, they threw themselves into conversation about everything that had been going on.

Jinx couldn't help but notice how open the Titans all seemed to the two new comers; they laughed and talked like they had been friends for years. Raven even graced Sam with a slight smile, something Jinx had never seen Raven do in all the battles they've had. It was funny to watch them as every time Beast Boy would flirt with Sam, Danny would pull his chair a little bit closer to hers. Clearly, the green boy had a crush on the goth girl, but Danny wasn't about to let her go.

Finally, Sam's chair was right next to Danny's and there was no more room to move it any closer. Sam looked at Danny; some confusion on her face that said she hadn't noticed what he had been doing, and gave him a soft smile before brushing her hand along his cheek. The two were clearly deeply in love, and Jinx doubted that Danny had anything to worry about.

"So, uh, how did you guys all meet?" Jinx asked quietly. It was surprising that anyone could even hear her over all the other noise.

Sam flashed her a smile, "You mean me and Danny, or us and the Titans?"

"Both, I guess," Jinx shrugged.

"Well, Sam and I have been friends since we were little kids. I was the first of us to get transformed maybe about a year or so ago, and Sam got changed a couple months ago, so she's still coming into her full strength," Danny explained.

"Ha! I already found a new power, and you've been working on splitting for ages. Besides that, neither of us are up to full power. Vlad has made that more than clear."

"True, but I still have more powers than you do, and I have more control over them," he countered.

The Titans found the Halfas fight more than amusing, and pretty soon, all other conversations had stopped.

"Yeah, whatever, I haven't had too many problems," Sam pouted while crossing her arms.

"Except for the fact that we haven't had a large ghost threat in ages, and I doubt you were out patrolling much while I was in the hospital."

"All right, I will give you that," Sam sighed.

"Are you done pouting now?" Danny asked, leaning in close to her.

"No," she whined.

"Aw, come on Sammy," he pleaded, before giving her a kiss on her nose. This made her smile stupidly.

"All right, I'm done now. I was just getting going too."

"I know, I know," he laughed.

Jinx smiled at the pair, "So then, how did you met the Titans?"

"They nearly ruined my car is how," Cyborg butted in.

"Hey, you're the one who said there was no way that we could have damaged your car," Sam countered.

"Yeah, I doubt they could have caused any damage, and it's not like you wouldn't have been able to fix it," Robin added.

"Well, we were fighting this ghost, and managed to blow him up, but in the blast, we got thrown into this dimension and landed on the hood of the T-Car. Cy was very upset," Sam explained.

"And then we asked for the Titans help, and ended up at the battle at the bank," Danny finished.

The group finished eating, and Cyborg and Robin cleared the table to do the dishes.

"Are you staying with me again?" Beast Boy asked Danny.

"Ah... well..." Danny started.

"I asked him to stay in my room," Robin called from the kitchen.

"Oh, okay then. Good night, guys," Beast Boy said before heading off.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower if no one minds," Jinx asked.

"Of course, I will show you were the bathroom is," Star offered.

"Thanks, Starfire," Jinx said as the alien girl led the way out of the common room.

"Night," Sam told Danny with a quick kiss before she followed Raven to her room.

Danny helped the two boys finish cleaning up before they all headed to bed as well.

* * *

Jinx was standing alone in the bathroom with the water running in the shower to get it warmed up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, noticing the soft smile her lips were forming. Looking at that, she knew that she had made the right choice coming to the Titans. Hopefully, now she would be able to tell Cyborg about her feelings, even though she felt that he might already know. But that would be for another day.

Carefully, she took her hair down and laid the ties on the counter. As she was brushing out her hair, she noticed something flashing on one of the ties. Looking closer, she realized what the small button was: a microphone.

It didn't take long to figure out how it got there. Everything that had gone on, Brother Blood had heard; there was no doubt about that.

"Oh no..." she whispered.


	17. Bubble Pop Electric

**-Author's Note-** Uh, hey guys. :waves weakly: Sorry it's been so long, I've just been really stuck trying to write this chapter. In the end, all it took was the excitement of Anime Detour, a bunch of sugar, and loud, amusing music (hence the title of this chapter). Of course, this probably would have been up sooner, if not for the fact that I ended up almost rewriting the last chapter, since I had lost it on my hard drive when my dad fixed my computer, so there were some creative changes made to most of it, and I managed to keep most of the chapter intact. Thanks again to Regrem for putting up with me, lol. And a thank you to everyone who posted reviews asking me to post the new chapter. On another note, I'm nearly finished with the second page of the comic on deviantART, so if you've checked that out, it should be up later this week (maybe even today or tomorrow, since I don't have much else to do but work on it, lol). Anyway, we're getting near the end of this fic, and then we'll have to say good bye to the new friends we've made in this fic. I hope you have enjoyed everything thus far, and for those of you who hadn't checked out the Teen Titans before, hopefully this fic made you want to watch the show.

**Chapter 17 Bubble Pop Electric**

Jinx was sitting up in the bed when Cyborg entered her room with a knock at the door. He suspected that she hadn't gotten much sleep, but didn't say anything, figuring it was just being in a strange place.

"Hey, you ready for some breakfast?"

"Cyborg," she gulped.

"What's up, Jinx? Is something bothering you?" he asked, sitting down at the end of the bed.

"You know that I didn't come here as some sort of plot, right?" she asked, her voice shaking with fear and unable to meet his eyes.

"How could you think that I would think that?" he wondered, watching her with nothing but caring in his eyes.

"We've been enemies in the past, except for the time you spent inside the Hive. I came because I trusted you," she tried to explain, feeling frustrated at herself for not being able to put what she was feeling into better words.

Jinx' words nearly broke his heart, but he nodded. "Yeah, trust," he practically spat. "I'm glad you can trust me."

She looked up at Cyborg finally, her eyes wide. He couldn't be feeling the same way that she was, could he? That had to be it; why else would he look so hurt by her words?

"But there's something more," she whispered, trying to get the words out. "It's hard for me to say because I never thought there would be any hope of ever telling you."

"You can tell me anything, Jinx," he reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Cyborg, I—I fell in love with you."

* * *

Robin looked up as a knock came from the door. "Yes?" he asked, turning towards the doorway. 

The door slid open Starfire stepped into the room. "Am I disturbing you, Robin?"

"Not at all Star. Did you need something?"

"I'm not sure," she said, walking over to where Robin sat. He watched her as she leaned over to look at the clippings he had spread out on the table. After another moment, her eyes met his. "Robin, do you remember our kiss?"

Robin's face went a bright red. "Uh, you mean when we first met?"

"Yes, that time," Star said with a smile.

"Yeah, I remember," he said, getting worried as to where this was headed.

"Did you enjoy kissing me, Robin?" she whispered.

"Uh, well, I was glad I could help you out. I mean, you learned to speak English that way, right?" he stammered.

"I did, that's true, but that didn't answer my question," she pressed.

"Yeah, I mean it was a nice kiss," he blushed, and Star smiled. The room was filled with silence, neither really knowing what to say.

After a few moments, Star finally sighed aloud. "Robin, why do keep pushing me away?"

This change of pace startled him out of his embarrassment. "I'm not pushing you away, Star. What do you mean?"

"You keep pushing me away. Are you afraid that if you let me get close, I'm going to leave you?"

"I suppose that's a good way to point it," he frowned. "I mean, you already did nearly leave once."

"Robin, you're not alone, and I'll be by your side for as long as you'll let me. I'll always take your hand," she reached up to brush away the bangs hanging in his face. "Right now, I'm afraid that I'm going to blink, and this is all going to disappear. I don't want that door to close on me before I can be honest with you."

"Honest about what, Star?" he asked, grabbing her hand and holding it in his.

"I want you to be by my side, always. I can't bear the thought of losing you," she whispered.

The words rushed from her lips, but he caught them all, every single, sweet word.

"Star?"

Finally losing her nerve, she turned away, but he refused to release her hand. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I feel the same. I have ever since we first met, but I kept telling myself that I shouldn't be feeling that way. I blinded myself to your feelings towards me," he told her, pulling her into an embrace. "All I ever wanted to do was hold you close and beg you never to leave me."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Every word," he whispered, leaning in close and finally kissing her. The kiss was tender, and hesitant. It lasted only a second, but it was a moment that would be burned into their minds for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me what that smug grin is all about?" Danny asked as Sam entered the common room.

She only giggled as she sat down next to him on the couch. "You really wanna know?"

He grinned back at her, "Ah come on, don't tease."

"What do I get if I tell you?" she grinned evilly.

Danny laughed now, "Oh, I don't know." He pulled her close. "I think I could come up with a few things," he teased before claiming her lips in a deep kiss.

This only made Sam giggled harder. "I suppose that's a good start."

"There's more where that came from," he assured her, running his hands down her back.

"Well, Starfire and Robin have been talking."

"You were listening at the door, weren't you?" he questioned.

"Only a little," she laughed.

"My bad girl," he teased before kissing her again. "Anything else?"

"I think they may have taken up our favorite activity."

"And just what would that be?" he grinned as she pushed him down onto the couch.

"I think I could show you," she teased before leaning over him and kissing him deeply.

"Oh. That one," he breathed deeply. "I like that activity," he said, causing Sam to laugh.

"Gah! Get a room, you two," Cyborg exclaimed upon entering the common room.

"We had a room until you decided to join us," Danny laughed, pulling Sam on top of himself.

"He does have a point," Sam laughed. "Come on, that's enough fun for you," she teased Danny, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Cy laughed at her, "You sure you don't want me to leave?"

"Nah. How's Jinx?" Danny asked.

"I'm doing much better, thank you," she said entering after Cyborg, eyeing the couple on the couch.

"Have you seen Robin?" Cy asked.

"Last I heard, he and Star were taking a leaf out of our book," Sam informed him with a grin.

He laughed, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, I was listening in at the door when they finally confessed," Sam assured the robotic teen.

"About time too," Danny added in, making Jinx laugh.

"Why don't we get started on breakfast?" Sam suggested.

"Pancakes sound good to me," Jinx agreed.

"If my lady wants pancakes, pancakes it is," Cyborg said, leaning over slowly and claiming Jinx' lips in a kiss before walking over to the kitchen to get started.

"Don't forget some tofu eggs!" Sam reminded him.

"You and your tofu," Danny teased, pulling Sam down again to wrestle with her. He carefully rolled her over onto the floor, then rolled on top of her and started tickling her.

"Ah! No!" Sam cried out between her laughter.

Jinx laughed, "You two are too weird."

"He—he started it!" Sam gasped.

"Yeah, I saw that," Jinx said with a grin.

Finally getting her brain in gear, Sam went intangible, so that Danny's hands just passed right through her.

"Hey! No fair, that's cheating," Danny whined.

"Cheating? Cheating you say?" Sam teased, then returned to normal and started tickling him back.

"Ah! Demoness!" he cried out with laughter.

Jinx could only laugh harder, making it so that she had to lean over the couch to keep from falling over.

"Jeez, what are you two doing? Killing each other?" Cyborg asked, coming back over to stand next to Jinx.

"Nope, not yet," Sam said with an evil grin.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Danny cried.

"Fine, you're no fun," Sam pouted as she stopped.

"Aw, look at that lip," Danny teased her, then leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. "Ok, up time."

Sam got to her feet and then helped Danny off the floor.

"If you too are this bad, I'm afraid of what your friends are like," Cyborg teased the couple.

"Shall we get started with the cooking?" Jinx asked.

"Yup, I turned on the stove and pulled out the ingredients," Cy confirmed.

"You want to help me set the table?" Danny asked Jinx.

"Sure," she told him, and the two headed over to the kitchen area.

"I'll go get the others!" Sam cried before jumping over the couch and dancing out the door into the hall.

"How much sugar did you give her today?" Cyborg teased Danny as he followed the two to the kitchen.

"Clearly _way_ too much," Danny laughed.

* * *

In the hallway, Sam ended up dancing right into Beast Boy. "Oops," she giggled. "Sorry, BB."

He grinned back at her, "What's going on? There was a lot of noise coming from the common room."

"Danneh and I were messing around. But Cyborg's making pancakes, so I'm going to Raven, Robin, and Star."

"Pancakes?" he questioned.

"Don't worry, I reminded him to make some tofu eggs for us," she informed him as she poked his nose.

"Someone's hyper this morning," he laughed.

"Who? Me? Never!" she laughed.

"If you say so," he teased. "I'll save you a seat."

"Ok!" she told him with a wave as she continued down the hall.

Sam paused at Raven's door, and gave a knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sammeh!" she laughed. "Breakfast is gonna be ready soon."

Raven opened the door, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Perfectly fine," Sam told her in a sing-song voice.

"Uh huh," Raven said.

"I had sugar," Sam giggled.

"I can see that," Raven said with a faint grin on her lips.

"We're making pancakes for breakfast, but I have to go find Robin and Star."

"Alright, you go do that," Raven told her, shaking her head.

Sam continued down to the case room, and pounded, more than knocked, on the door.

"Star! Robin! No more kissy time! Time for breakfast!"

The door slid open to reveal the pair, both with bright red faces.

"We weren't—" Robin started.

"You were, 'cause I heard you," Sam giggled.

"You won't tell the others, will you?" Starfire asked with a worried tone.

"I won't tell Beast Boy or Raven, but I already told Cyborg and Jinx," Sam told them with a grin.

Their faces turned a brighter shade of red.

"Come on! Breakfast's gonna be ready in a minute," she stated, urging them towards the common room.

* * *

Jinx stretched as the last of the plates were cleared away from the table. Sam's energy had caught on to everyone, and breakfast was more enjoyable than any she'd ever had at the Hive.

All of it seemed a bit much at the moment, but she knew that she could be happy here, if the Titans would let her stay… which she strongly doubted now.

Last night she had removed the microphone and crushed it before getting rid of it where none of the Titans would find it, but she wasn't sure what to do now. Should she tell someone, or would they think her a spy? Of course, it could be worse if they did end up finding out later.

When she looked up, Jinx realized that everyone had left the common room, except for Sam, who was watching her.

"What's wrong Jinx? You look like you're going to be sick."

Could she trust her? Sam wasn't part of the Titans, and while she was their friend, she also seemed to understand that Jinx wasn't the enemy.

"Something happened last night," she whispered finally.

"Did you have nightmares?" Sam asked in a worried tone, moving down the table to take a closer seat to Jinx.

"No, actually. I couldn't really sleep."

"Maybe you should try drinking some of Raven's tea. I'm sure she has something that will help you sleep."

Jinx shook her head. "It's not like that. What I mean is, I found something that I didn't know about."

Sam broke into a grin, "What? Did Terra have dirty magazines, or photos of Raven or something?"

Jinx couldn't help but crack a small smile at the thought. "No, nothing like that."

"I promise, whatever it is, I'll help you Jinx," Sam assured her.

With a nod, and clearing her throat, Jinx told Sam everything in a rush, wanting to get it out as soon as possible.

Sam sat in silence for a moment, taking in everything that Jinx had just said. "So he probably heard everything."

"Yeah," Jinx said with a nod. "After what happened before I left the Hive, I don't think the Titans are his target this time."

"You think he's after Danny and myself, don't you?"

"He probably took advantage of the fact that I was leaving, knowing that I would come here, to learn everything about you two."

"Well, don't worry. Danny and I still have a few tricks up our sleeves."

"He's going to come after the Tower."

"I don't have any doubts about that, but I think that we should tell Robin and the others."

"But then won't they think I had something to do with it?" Jinx asked in a panic.

"Not if you explain it in the way you told me. I believe that you didn't know, and how could you have even guessed? This way, it will give us time to prepare for Blood's attack."

Jinx nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go tell Robin."


	18. A Call Away

**--Author's Note-- **Hey all! Not too many more chapters to go, but that doesn't mean that surprises aren't going to be popping up, lol. Anyway, another author's note will follow the chapter. Until then, enjoy the chapter, and please review!

**Chapter 18 A Call Away**

"Please, for the love of all that is good in the world, tell me you have a coffee maker," Sam groaned while entering the common room the next morning.

"Cough-ee maker?" Starfire questioned, looking up from the conversation she was having with Robin.

Robin shot Cyborg a questioning glance, "Do we have a coffee maker?"

"I don't think we do," Cyborg answered.

Sam's face seemed to wake from a state exhaustion into a glare of pure anger. "Someone get into the car right now. We're going to the nearest coffee shop," she ordered.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked carefully, walking over to put his arm around her.

She pushed his arm away, and took a couple steps away from him. "I need caffeine; why can't you people understand that?!"

"We don't have any coffee, but I have some tea you would probably enjoy," Raven told her, entering the room.

"Does it have caffeine?" Sam asked doubtfully.

"Lots and lots," Raven assured her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Sam gushed, wrapping her arms tightly around the other goth girl.

The others broke into laughter at Sam's sudden affection as Beast Boy entered the common room. His eyes zeroed in on Sam and Raven. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing too important," Danny told the green boy with a slap on the back.

Once Sam released Raven, the two girls headed over to the cabinets to make their tea. After they had their steaming mugs, and everyone had taken a seat around the table, Robin called for attention.

* * *

Sam's mind flashed back to the night before, and how she had gripped Jinx' hand tightly when they went to find Robin. 

Jinx had managed to tell Robin everything, her voice only shaking slightly.

Once her story was finished, Robin began to pace in silence, leaving the girls to worry while he thought.

The only thing that gave Sam hope while they waited that long hour in silence was that there was no hint of anger on Robin's face.

Finally, he turned his attention back to the two girls.

* * *

"Blood's going to attack," Robin's words woke Sam from her thoughts as they echoed his words from the night before.

A mummer of questioning broke out from the others, and Robin had to urge them into silence before he could continue.

"It seems that Jinx didn't manage to get away as scot-free as we had hoped. Brother Blood had attached a microphone to Jinx in an effort to gather information," he explained.

"But what would he have found out about us?" Cyborg questioned.

"I agree, it's not like we talked about any upcoming missions, or plans of any kind," Raven added.

"It is not the Titans that Blood is interested in anymore," Sam cut in before Robin could explain.

"You mean…" Danny started, before trailing off.

Sam nodded, "He's after Danny and I. He probably thinks that he could use us against the Titans."

"And if he managed to get you into the ranks of the Hive, we would have next to no chance against you," Beast Boy whispered in dread.

"That's not true!" Sam cried, slamming her fists against the table. "The Titans are more powerful than we could ever hope to be."

"Beast Boy's right, Sam," Jinx conceded. "I fought you, and I couldn't even touch you. Every attack we could throw at you would have no chance of even hitting."

"While you may not have our strengths or our numbers, you have a better defense than we could ever hope for," Raven explained.

"So what do we do?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"We prepare to fight. I'm going to send out a call for any of the other Titans that can help to join us. Blood is not going to go down easily," Robin stated, taking charge once again.

Everyone around the table nodded with a sense of defeat, as if they had already lost the battle they knew was coming.

"And we try and find a way to get you two out of here before it comes crashing down," Robin told them.

"What?!" Sam cried out again, jumping to her feet. "We're not leaving you to fight Blood alone!"

"It's not like our leaving will stop him," Danny argued.

"I would rather we lose, than lose you to his ranks," Robin said, crossing his arms.

"If we stay, we have a better chance of winning," Sam explained.

Danny placed a hand on Sam's arm, urging her to sit back down. "Sam, we're not going to change his mind."

She dropped back into her sit with a huff of anger escaping her lips. "I don't like it."

"It doesn't matter if we like it; it's not our battle to fight."

"And how exactly do we get back?" she questioned now.

"If time travels between our two worlds at relatively the same speed, Tucker, Jess, and my family should know that we're gone by now."

"How does that help us?"

"By now, they have to have figured out what happened to us, and I'm sure they're working on a way for us to get back," Danny explained.

"You can't know that for sure," Raven told them. "Time may not be going to the same speed; for all we know you could so far only be missing for a few hours."

"Then, we're just going to have to get a hold of them," Sam stated, finally admitting defeat.

"Oh yeah. Lemme just whip out my cell and give Tucker a call," Danny said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"You know, if we changed the frequency, I bet you could do just that," Cyborg replied. "It might take some doing, but I'd bet dollars to doughnuts it would work."

Robin nodded. "Alright. Get that working and I'll put out the call," he instructed, rising to his feet.

Danny and Cyborg followed his lead and headed to Cyborg's workshop. Robin headed over to the main computer to put out the call for help.

Once the three boys had left, Raven took her mug and returned to her room.

"You guys want to play a video game?" Beast Boy asked after a couple of moments.

"Sure. I mean, what else are we going to do?" Jinx commented.

* * *

After Robin had put out the call, he joined Beast Boy, Jinx, and Sam. Unlike their normal games, this one was more sedated. There was no shouting or threats given in good fun.

It was a few hours before Danny and Cyborg returned to the common room. The pair placed some sort of machine on the kitchen table, as the others looked up from the game.

"We think we've got it working," Danny explained, as the others came over to the table, the game forgotten.

Sam wearily eyed all the wires coming out of Danny's cell phone. "Are you going to be able to undo that, or am I buying you a new phone when we get back?" she half-heartedly joked.

"I shouldn't have a problem undoing it all," Cyborg assured her before hitting some buttons on the machine. "Okay. Go ahead, Danny."

Danny found Tucker's number in the phone book and hit send. Everyone could hear it ring through the speaker phone.

Beast Boy shifted feet uneasily as the ringing continued.

"Maybe it didn't work," Jinx suggested, only to be cut off.

"Now you call us!" Jessica's voice shrieked. "You wind up in Jump City with the Titans, and it takes you four days to even think of calling us?!"

"Uhh," Danny tried as there were sounds of a struggle coming from the phone.

"You and Sam alright?" Tucker asked once the fighting had stopped.

"We're fine, Tuck. At least, for now."

"You found the microphone then?" Tucker sounded concerned. In the background Jess could be heard shouting and otherwise ranting and raving to herself.

"How did you know about that?" Jinx asked, finding her voice.

"Hey Jinx, I'm so sorry by the way. Who else is there?" Tucker asked.

"Sam, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin," Danny told him. "How did you know?"

"Jess found a fanfic with you guys in it. With all the similarities, we could only guess that it was true. But Blood planted it on Jinx to find out about you and Sam. He's got this mind control device and he's using it to form a small army of villains."

"All for us?" Sam asked.

"You guys may not be that strong compared to ghosts, but compared to humans you could certainly give them a run for their money," Tucker sighed.

"So we've really been gone that long?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, that means time is traveling at about the same rate between these worlds," Sam said, sounding like she didn't know whether to be relieved or not.

"Your parents are working on a portal to bring you back, if that's what you're wondering," Tucker supplied.

"Is it anywhere near being done?" Danny asked.

"It's really hard to say. Jazz says they've been working night and day on it, but it might still be a couple days. You guys can wait that long, right?"

"We can," Danny said with a nod.

"But what if Blood attacks before then?" Robin questioned.

"All we can do is fight with you guys," Sam stated.

"I don't like it," Robin told her.

"Don't even say it Tucker," Sam warned, knowing what their friend was thinking.

"What?" he replied, trying not to sound too guilty. "I was only going to suggest locking you guys up in the closet or something. From what I remember, you two like closets."

Sam and Danny both turned a bright shade of red.

"That's not important!" Danny stated, trying to calm his embarrassment.

"Yes. What is important is why is Blood only after Danny and Sam? Wouldn't it make more sense to go after us?" Robin wondered.

"Blood's already tried that, during your last fight. For some reason, it didn't work on you five," Tucker stated simply.

"How could that be?" Sam asked.

"Everyone that Blood has used it on has at least been partly evil, and the Titans aren't, at all. He thinks it might have better luck on you two because you aren't from this world."

"It could be possible," Cyborg conceded.

"Well, can you guys keep this phone open? That way I can report back to you when the portal is finished," Tucker asked.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem," Cyborg told them.

"Good. I'll report in to your parents, and hopefully, they'll get it finished soon."

"We'll talk to you later Tucker," Danny replied.

"Later guys, and stay strong," Tucker said before hanging up.

"Well then," Sam sighed after another moment of silence.

Everyone went back to playing the video game that had been abandoned earlier and tried to muster some effort to make it enjoyable, but all they could think about was the dark cloud looming over them.

* * *

The sky was getting dark when the alarm sounded, signaling that someone had entered the Tower. All the Titans, Jinx, Danny, and Sam, stood ready for whatever it might be at the elevator doors. Their bodies were tense and their breathing slowed, preparing themselves for whatever it might be.

A second later, the elevator dinged with its arrival to the floor. As the doors slid open, the group moved to attack.

"Well, this is some greeting, y'all," Bumblebee stated with a grin on her face, causing the teens to stop in their tracks. Behind her were Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos.

"Dude, Aqualad! How's it been hanging?" Beast Boy asked, giving the boy a high five.

"Hola mi princesa hermosa," Mas and Menos told Starfire, with a kiss on the hand.

"So, we heard that Blood was making haste to take you all down," Speedy stated, getting right to the point of the matter.

"Yeah. Let's bring you up to speed," Robin said, ushering everyone into the common room.

Raven and Sam went about making everyone mugs of hot chocolate while Robin filled the Titans East in on everything that had happened since Danny and Sam showed up.

"Cuán triste..." The twins sighed at the story.

"So you are going back as soon as you're able?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah," Danny told her.

"We don't really belong here, and we can't just leave our friends, family, and our life," Sam added.

"Alright. I think I've fixed the system so we won't have another false alarm again," Cyborg said firmly, turning away from the control panel on the wall. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the alarm sounded again.

"What the—" Robin was cut off by the door to the common room opening to reveal a girl maybe a year or so younger than the rest of the group. She had long black hair and was dressed in a black tank top over a white and black leotard, long white gloves, fishnet stockings, and white boots that came up to her knees.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted, as she rushed over to him, pulling him into a hug and firmly planting a kiss on his lips.

Sam's gaze quickly turned to Raven, but the girl was still a blank slate without emotions.

"Beast Boy, who's this?" Robin asked his friend.

"Uh, this is Nudge. She joined the Doom Patrol after I had left for a while with her friend, Grunt, before they headed their own way," Beast Boy informed them, Nudge still hanging on tightly to him.

"Don't be so formal, BB," she laughed. "I'm his girlfriend."

* * *

**--Author's Note--** Okay, now, before you start sending me hate mail about what happened, you'll just have to wait around until the next chapter. Also, Nudge isn't a made-up character, but I'm pretty sure that I'm not really following the character. She's from the Inter-Crisis Doom Patrol, appearing in JLA #94-99, roughly. For more info on that, check out this site ( _www . mykey3000 . com / cosmicteams / cosmic / d.html#doom_ ) And scroll all the way to the bottom of the page. Hopefully that'll clear some stuff up for you, and there's also a picture of Nudge on there if you'd like to get a better idea of what she looks like. Hopefully I'll see you guys soon! 


End file.
